TimeMachineKlok
by MildlyInsane
Summary: Skwisgaar has the Klokateers build him a time machine, but when he goes back in time and meets child-Toki, he risks changing not only the past, but the present as well... Rated T for a few swear words and the mention of drinking alcohol.
1. Time Machine

**_Hello. I haven't written any stories in a while. I sort of got sick of it. But I thought up this one, and haven't written any more than just this first chapter, but I do have a sort of plan, so don't worry about me getting at a point where I don't know what to write, because it won't happen. :) And I know time-travel isn't possible, but this is just a story, and a Metalocalypse story at that... you know, the show where there are lake trolls and a chef who survives being cut up into tiny pieces... I think the show can deal with a little time-machine action. Don't you?_**

**_Okay then, here goes:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

"I wants for to you builds me a time machines," Skwisgaar informed the group of Klokateers sitting in fold up chairs in front of his podium. He had called a meeting with a large group of the Dethklok employees, ordering them to meet him in a room in the basement. Now they were all assembled, awaiting his orders, "I gets boreds, you see, sittings all day when we has nothings for to do, so I needs befores de ends of dis weeks, for a times machine builts. Can you do dat?"

The group of hooded men sat silently for a moment. None of them honestly believed they could build a time machine at all, much less in merely the span of one week. Nevertheless, they each lived for one purpose: to serve Dethklok. If a time machine was what Skwisgaar wanted, a time machine is what he would have.

"Of course, Master," one of the Klokateers responded, "we shall try our best."

"Pfft," Skwisgaar scoffed, "tries your best? Dat betters mean yous will has a times machine builds. I don'ts cares abouts _tries yours best_... I asks for times machines, and dat's what I wants! You better has one builds!" Skwisgaar was clearly becoming agitated, "you thinks you just slacks off and not even tries, so you just says you _tries your best _withouts really tryings!? You guys all knows how to builds things, and what I wants to has builds is a times machine!"

"Yes, Master," the Klokateer agreed. He still didn't think he would be able to build a time machine for his beloved Dethklok guitarist, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stop trying until he succeeded in doing just that.

"Good," Skwisgaar said, finally content, "and you don'ts tells no one else abouts dis... 'Specially nots Tokis... I don'ts wants him screwings everythings ups," Skwisgaar started mumbling to himself after this comment, _"once you finally gets a times machine and Tokis woulds comes alongs, travels in times, steals stuffs from de futures maybes takes aways your shoes earlier dat mornings... Dat guys is always screwings everythings up..."_

"We'll not mention it to anyone," the Klokateer agreed.

"Okays... Lets me know when it's am dones," Skwisgaar said, leaving the baffled Klokateers to sort through the impossible task.

As the Klokateers began their work, Skwisgaar made his way upstairs to the main room in Mordhaus, which contained the hot-tub, sofas, video games, and several televisions. Nathan, Pickles, and Murderface were all sitting in the hot-tub, drinking alcohol of some sort, while Toki was playing some sort of arcade-style game along the wall.

None of the four took note of Skwisgaar entering the room. Pickles was very intoxicated, and never took note of anything around him when he was so wasted, while Murderface and Nathan were absorbed in an argument of some sort, and Toki was completely drawn in by his video game.

Skwisgaar stood in the doorway for some time, looking back and fourth between the hot-tub and the line of video games along the wall, waiting for one of his band mates to notice him standing there. He was so bored. They had just finished a concert the previous week; no one wanted to think up any new songs yet, as they each preferred to procrastinate until the weeks before their next album and concert rather than getting anything done in advance, so now all they had to do was nothing. For the past few days, none of the band mates had accomplished anything noteworthy. Toki had beaten his high scores on all of the video games, but besides that, the entirety of their existence seemed worthless.

Skwisgaar sighed loudly, gaining the attention of Murderface and Nathan, who both turned their heads toward the doorway where he stood.

"What the hell'sch the matter with you?" Muderface asked him.

Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes, "Don'ts any of yous wants to goes out drinkings or somethings? I haves never been so boreds in my entire lifes..."

"Oh! I goes out drinkings with yous, Skwisgaar!" Toki offered excitedly. Skwisgaar ignored him.

"Nah," Nathan responded to Skwisgaar's offer, "we just finished the concert and everything, and I just sort of... uh... just wanna relax, you know? Like... and not go out... Besides... I think I'm already drunk. I've been drinking at least... I, uh... don't know how many I've had..."

"Oh, quite a few," Muderface informed him, "honeschtly, I haven't been counting, but I wasch counting earlier... and you had a lot... Then I schtopped counting, and you had more... scho... I'd schay you're probably pretty drunk."

"I'm nots drunks!" Toki offered, "I goes out drinkings with yous!"

"Whats abouts Pickle?" Skwisgaar asked, ignoring Toki still.

Pickles was completely out of it, "Uh... I think he's pretty drunk," Nathan guessed, "PICKLES!" he yelled at the drummer, "Hey! Pickles! Are you drunk!? ANSWER ME! Yeah... I think he's pretty drunk," he decided when no response came from the drummer.

"Whats abouts Toki!?" Toki suggested, becoming tired of being ignored.

At this point, Skwisgaar finally acknowledged him, "I lets you goes with me... _IF _you promise nots to drinks too much, okays?" Skwisgaar offered. They all knew how disoriented Toki got when he drank a lot, "I don'ts wants you throwings up all nights and I haves to babysits you."

"Okays!" Toki agreed, smiling. He was always pleased when he was included in what one of his band mates was doing. Oftentimes they would ignore him or exclude him, not always on purpose, but nevertheless, it got tiring to never be part of the group, "I promises."

xxxxxx

Toki and Skwisgaar made their way to the bar. Skwisgaar drove, even though he didn't have a driver's license. He figured it would be better for him to drive than to let Toki drive, and he wasn't about to wait around and have one of the Klokateers or Ofdensen drive them. He figured he could drive well enough, and was correct, because they both made it to the pub in one piece, and only hit a few cars in the parking lot, and just barely.

They went inside and sat down at the bar. Toki started off by ordering three drinks. Skwisgaar glared at him, "You says you wouldn'ts drinks a lots..."

Toki frowned, "Okays... I just kiddings... I... uh... Dis two is for yous," he smiled, pushing two of his three drinks toward Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar pushed them back toward Toki, "Just pace yourselfs, okays?"

Toki nodded, downed a shot of Vodka and then turned to Skwisgaar, "It gets so borings afters a concerts," he said, voicing Skwisgaar's earlier thoughts, "We gots everythings we wants, but I am stills boreds. I think I plays my video games untils I can't beats de scores," he said, downing another shot of vodka, "I thinks I gots de highest scores possibles."

"I doubts it," Skwisgaar told him, "I bets I could gets a highers one."

Toki frowned, "bets you couldn'ts..."

"We'll sees," Skwisgaar persisted, "when we goes homes later, I plays it, and I shows you."

"No!" Toki yelled out, in a voice which sounded almost panicked, "I gots all de high scores on all of dem! If you beats one, it won'ts all be my high scores anymores..."

"Whats good is a high scores if dere's am no competitions, hm? Think about it..." Skwisgaar asked him.

Toki thought about this for a moment. He drank a third shot of vodka and then ordered three more, while Skwisgaar was still on his first drink.

"What's I tells you abouts drinkings straight vodkas?" Skwisgaar scolded, "Drikings am nots a contest, Tokis. You ams goings to be so trashed, and guess who wills has to takes cares of you, hm? Me. I wills. You throws up and passes out, and I wills has to be responsibles for gettings you back homes..."

"I can finds my own ways homes," Toki argued, "You don't has to be respons-tickle..."

Skwisgaar sighed again, finishing his drink and ordering another. If this had been a race, Toki certainly would be winning.

Toki spun in his seat, facing Skwisgaar, while swaying slightly, the multiple shots of vodka kicking in, "what's we gonna do for funs since we don'ts gots nothings to do?" he asked.

"Maybe goes to alcoholics an-non-e-mouse," Skwisgaar laughed at his own joke.

Toki looked confused, "An-non-e-mouse? What means dat?" he asked.

"Nothings," Skwisgaar didn't feel like explaining it. There was a silence between the two for a moment, and then Skwisgaar spoke up, "if you could go backs in times, or in de futures of de times, when would you goes to?" he asked, trying to decide when he might want to go to when his secret time machine was completed.

Toki looked confused again, "goes and be at a times dat already happens, or dat hasn't happened yets? Ams dat impossible though?"

"I said _ifs you coulds_, when woulds you go to?" Skwisgaar repeated himself.

Toki looked to be deep in thought, "I don'ts thinks I would goes at alls," he decided.

"Realies?" Skwisgaar asked, "you wouldn't wants to see how things were befores you were borns, or maybe goes in de futures so you can see what happens and den comes back and makes everyones think yous am a psychos?"

Skwisgaar could tell Toki was completely wasted. He also knew the best time to talk to Toki was when he was wasted, because he would be more truthful, even if sometimes he was difficult to understand through his slurring of words.

"I don'ts likes de past," Toki told him, "I likes whats time is it rights now..."

"What if maybes you coulds change somethings in de past whats you didn'ts likes? Den it woulds has never happens," Skwisgaar continued.

"Isn't if we changes de past, it changes de now times?" Toki asked, "likes... if fors examples, I goes in de past and kills you in de past, you woulds be deads in de now too."

"Woulds you kills me in de past?" Skwisgaar asked him.

"No," Toki answered.

"Den we don'ts has to worry about dat, hm?" Skwisgaar explained, feeling as though he had shot a huge hole in Toki's logic.

Toki nodded, "I guess so..."

At that point, Skwisgaar's dethphone rang, "excuses me, Tokis," he said, turning away from his band mate and answering his phone, "Hellos?"

"Hello. Your time machine is complete, master," he heard the voice of a Klokateer on the other end of the phone.

Skwisgaar looked over his shoulder at Toki, wanting to ensure he hadn't heard anything about his time machine. Fortunately, Toki wasn't paying attention at all, "Goods," Skwisgaar told the Klokateer, "I wills be theres shortly..." he hung up the phone and looked at Toki, "You has enough to drinks now. It's times for to goes."

Toki nodded and followed Skwisgaar outside. Skwisgaar, who had only had two drinks, felt it safe for himself to drive, and did just that. When they made it home, Skwisgaar accompanied Toki to the main room, where the younger of the two passed out on the sofa. Skwisgaar made his way down to the basement, eager to try out his new time machine...

_**xxxxxx**_

_**Okay guys. ^_^ Not a lot has happened so far... but that will change. :) You can review if you want to let me know how I'm doing. Reviews motivate me to write better and longer chapters. You don't have to review of course; I'm just saying, someone who is praised for their work is more likely to do better at said work. :)**_

_**I'll try to update fairly frequently, but I do have school and other stuff to do... so it won't be too quickly.**_


	2. Norway

_**'ello. Thank you for reading and reviewing or just reading. A note before you call me out for inaccuracy: I realize child-Toki wouldn't be speaking English, but I don't know Norwegian... and I'm sure a lot of you don't either, so it's easier to just have them all speaking English. :D You can pretend like they aren't if you want. This chapter is a bit longer than my last one, so enjoy:**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Skwisgaar made his way down to the basement, looking over his shoulder occasionally. He couldn't let anyone know about the time machine, not even Ofdensen. Dethklok's manager would surely find some reason to not let him use it, as he was always trying to keep things in order, even if that meant keeping things both in order as well as boring simultaneously.

In the basement, a group of Klokateers stood proudly around a table, on which set the contraption they had spent all day making. Although Skwisgaar had ordered them to make the machine quickly, even he was surprised at how quickly they had managed to complete a seemingly impossible task. Skwisgaar knew time machines weren't normally possible, but he was also well aware of the fact that things didn't always go as they normally would when Dethklok was involved. Being in Dethklok, Skwisgaar knew he sometimes could somehow alter what was and wasn't in the realm of possibilities.

Skwisgaar looked at the time machine. It looked rather simple, and for a moment he wondered if it was really a time machine at all, or if the Klokateers where just joking with him (which would be most unwise on their part.)

"Greetings, Master," one of the hooded men greeted him, "right this way," he instructed, showing Skwisgaar to the machine, "we have tested it out already, to ensure that it works and is safe. Here," he said, indicating a screen with a pad of buttons next to it, "you must input the time you wish to go to, followed by the place you want to go to. Double check and make sure the time and place are right, and when you are sure, press the green button."

Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes, "Dis ams really works?" he asked, still not sure of the contraption.

"Yes, sir," the hooded man assured him.

"And hows do I gets back to now?" Skwisgaar asked.

"As odd as it might sound," the Klokateer started, "the time machine actually travels with you. As you can see, it isn't very big. You could put it in a bag or a suit case and carry it around with you. When you want to come back to the present, you just input this time and this place into the monitor, and you will return here."

"Okays..." Skwisgaar looked down at the machine, which he was now holding. He looked back up at the Klokateer, "Go gets for me a guitars case, for to carries dis ins," he ordered.

While the Klokateer went off in search of an empty guitar case, Skwisgaar thought about when he might want to go to. He could go to the future so he could claim to be a psychic, but somehow that didn't seem like it would be entirely amusing. Maybe he could go to the past and prevent something bad that happened from happening, as he had suggested to Toki earlier. Skwisgaar considered this. He didn't really like certain aspects of his childhood, but he couldn't think of how he might change them to make anything better. If he prevented his mother from being a slut, he wouldn't even have been born, so that couldn't be changed...

He thought some more. Perhaps he could change something about someone else's life, to make their life better. Skwisgaar didn't like to be openly generous or caring, but he did feel sympathy for his younger band mate and the abuse he had to put up with as a child. He looked around himself, as though perhaps his thoughts could be heard. He couldn't let anyone know he actually cared about his band mates. If he went back to the past and got Toki away from his parents while he was still quite young, Toki could maybe grow up with adoptive parents, and then as an adult, he wouldn't have so many emotional problems, such as drinking, horrible memories, and whatever caused him to become virtually catatonic at the mere mention of his parents. Skwisgaar didn't consider that doing this might cause Toki to never even meet the rest of the band later.

As the Klokateer returned with his guitar case, Skwisgaar knew where and to which time he would be going. Now he just needed to calculate how many years ago he should go. He wanted to find Toki when he was still quite young. Perhaps his parents weren't cruel to him when he was just a small child. He could get there before any significant damage had been done.

Toki never liked to talk about his early life he spent living with his family in Norway. In fact, only Skwisgaar really knew exactly how horribly Toki's parents had treated him. Each member of Dethklok knew something had happened to make Toki act so odd at the mere mention of family, but they largely assumed his family was just like theirs: annoying. None of them cared for their families, and didn't really pay enough attention to Toki to realize his dislike for his parents wasn't the same as their own hatred toward their families. Skwisgaar, on the other hand, hadn't had a very normal family life either. While his mother wasn't necessarily abusive, some of her many boyfriends had been, if only just enough to slap Skwisgaar while they were drunk or simply impatient with him.

While Toki never liked to talk to Skwisgaar about it either, Skwisgaar was around Toki more than the other members of Dethklok were, including when the rhythm guitarist was completely drunk, which was when Skwisgaar finally got him to talk about the things which bothered him. Toki wasn't usually a happy-drunk, but rather the sort of person who spilled out the contents of his heart and cried to whomever would listen, which always happened to be Skwisgaar, who tried his best to keep an eye on his younger band mate whenever he could.

Although Skwisgaar could never fully understand how the years of abuse tormented Toki through memories even in the present, from his own slightly similar experiences, he knew he would like for Toki to not have to go through everything he had endured as a child.

Skwisgaar mumbled to himself, thinking aloud, _"Okays... Toki ams... a fews years youngers dan me... I's twenties-six... Tokis... is... twenties... fours? Twenties twos? Okays... maybe I goes when he was am uh... eight years olds... Do some maths... twenties fours and twenties twos plus eights ams twenties thirties... thirties eight... subtracts twenties two... ams... seventeen?"_Although Skwisgaar's math was completely flawed, he decided to go back seventeen years, in hopes of finding Toki when he was around eight years old.

"Good luck, Master," the Klokateer told him, "may you achieve whatever you are hoping to achieve."

"Pffft..." Skwisgaar scoffed, "I wills." Picking up the guitar case in one hand, and the time machine in the other, he input the time and place, or rather relative location, as Toki had lived out in the middle of nowhere as a child. He pressed the green button, and within a matter of seconds he was no longer in the basement of Mordhaus. Instead he was standing out in the snow, near a few shops. He placed the time machine in his guitar case and entered one of the shops, which looked vaguely familiar.

Once inside the shop he remembered why it seemed familiar. When the band had gone with Toki to visit his dying father, they had come to these shops. They were different, since it was now seventeen years prior to when they last visited, but still recognizable. Now if he could come by some means of transportation, he knew which way to go in order to get to Toki's house.

"Excuse me, sirs," Skwisgaar asked a man standing by a counter, "ams you knows where is a snows mobiles? Or some kinds of cars whats to drives outs in de snows and I can borrows it?"

"You will have to ask the guy in the store which is to the left of this one," the man responded, "he rents out snow-mobiles... but it'll cost you. You have money don't you?"

Skwisgaar frowned. He hadn't thought to bring money. He stuck his hands in his pockets. To his fortunate surprise, he did have some bills in his pockets. He pulled out the bills and counted them. Seven-hundred American dollars, "ams dey takes Americans money?" he asked.

The man at the counter looked confused. He looked outside and then back at Skwisgaar, "where did you come from?" he asked.

Skwisgaar didn't know how to answer that question, "I... uh... ams just a tourists... a sight-seeings Americans..."

The man shook his head as though ridding himself of unwanted confusion, "whatever... just go next door. I'm sure you can work something out with the American money."

Skwisgaar nodded and went next door. After a long and tedious conversation with the man at the snow-mobile rental store he walked out of the building with considerably less money and a key to a snowmobile, which was parked next to the store. The man at the rental agency required him to put a deposit down on the snowmobile in order to ensure that he would return it. Skwisgaar didn't expect he would need to return it, however. If he needed more money, he'd go back to the present and get some...

Skwisgaar drove the snowmobile until he spotted the little cold-looking house in the middle of the vast snowy wilderness. He parked the snowmobile along a line of trees and looked around. He couldn't very well barge into the house and look for Toki, as the Reverend and his wife were likely there, and would be opposed to him doing so. If Toki happened to walk outside alone, Skwisgaar could coax him away from the house and then take him away from his parents without any sort of argument, even though he somehow doubted Toki's parents would really care if he went missing anyway.

So Skwisgaar waited. Just as he was about to give up, he saw Toki walk outside of the house. He looked younger than Skwisgaar expected. He supposed he had miscalculated Toki's present age. While he expected Toki to be eight or nine, this boy looked to be about five or six. Skwisgaar couldn't see him very well from the distance, but he was fairly certain the boy was in fact Toki. What other child would have been living there? He had the same hair colour as Toki and resembled him as far as Skwisgaar could tell.

The boy was wearing only a blueish t-shirt and long shorts, with no coat in the harsh Norwegian weather. He looked as though he had been crying and he was shivering slightly as he walked toward a pile of wood in the yard, some of which had already been cut. It seemed perhaps cutting wood was a chore Toki was required to do, even though he was quite small and the task was not something one would normally expect a child to complete.

"Hey!" Skwisgaar whispered to the boy, trying to be quiet enough so his parents wouldn't take note of Skwisgaar's presence, "hey, littles boy! Comes overs here!"

Toki looked around, trying to find the source of the voice until his eyes fell on Skwisgaar. He looked like he sort of wanted to comply, but looked back at his house and then at Skwisgaar again. He looked worried. Perhaps he didn't trust Skwisgaar. Maybe he was afraid of him, or maybe he was afraid of what his parents would do if he went away from the house.

Skwisgaar sighed when Toki ran back inside his house. How would he get Toki to trust him? Skwisgaar thought about this until he remembered how much Toki trusted clowns without question. Perhaps this started when he was a child. If Skwisgaar dressed up like a clown, maybe Toki would come with him without question.

Skwisgaar didn't have a lot of materials to work with. He threw his hair into a messy pony-tail and looked around in the glove compartment of the snowmobile. "Fortunately" someone had left red lipstick and a spotted scarf. Sighing, Skwisgaar tied the scarf around his neck. He hesitated with the lipstick though. If this didn't work, he would just look foolish, with bright red lipstick all over his face. He really did want to get Toki away from his parents though, so his band mate wouldn't have to have horrible memories about his childhood. So he took the lipstick, coloured his nose with it, and waited for Toki to come back outside.

In a few minutes, the boy walked outside again, rubbing his cheek and looking upset. He looked scared still, but when he saw Skwisgaar this time, a smile spread across his face. Looking over his shoulder to make sure his parents weren't watching, Toki walked right up to Skwisgaar.

Now that Toki was closer, Skwisgaar could see a few things he hadn't seen before. Below Toki's right eye, on his cheek, was a purplish bruise. He looked as though someone had hit him there not too long ago. Skwisgaar knew he could guess the culprit in no more than two guesses. Furthermore, Toki's arms were covered in bruises as well, looking as though his limbs had been grabbed entirely too violently for some reason or another. Nevertheless, for the moment Toki didn't seem to care about the bruises. Apparently Toki had fallen for Skwisgaar's poor excuse for a clown costume and was now happier than it seemed he should be.

"Hellos," Toki greeted him, seemingly fearless, "ams you are a clowns!?" he asked, smiling.

Skwisgaar nodded, "yes... I... ams... Uh... you wants to rides with me on dis magicals snow cars?" he asked.

Toki's eyes widened. He looked back at his parents' house, "Dey will be mads at me..."

Skwisgaar sighed. Maybe instead of setting Toki up with some adoptive parents, he could just take him to the future for a while until he was older. Though in reality that would cause dramatic changes in Toki's future life, thus changing what was true in the present, Skwisgaar didn't consider that. If he couldn't persuade Toki to come with him any other way, he would have to tell him about his time machine. After all, what sort of child wouldn't want to use a time machine?

"Wells... I'm sure dey won'ts minds.... Maybes you coulds gets different parents if I takes you aways. Woulds you likes dat?" Skwisgaar asked.

Toki seemed nervous now, "I- um..." he looked back at his house, "dey wills be so mads..." he whispered.

"Okays..." Skwisgaar dropped that subject. He took his guitar case, in which was the time machine and set in between himself and Toki.

"Whats am ins deres?" Toki asked, "Is it a guitars?"

Skwisgaar shook his head, "No... Is a times machine... but if you wants, we can goes to de futures, and I has lots of guitars at my house, if you likes dem. You can sees dem, and I plays one for to you to hear its."

Toki glanced back at his house again, "what if deys gets mad dat I goes to de futures?"

"You don't has to worries abouts dat," Skwisgaar assured him, "in de future, deres am a big house whats you can lives in with me and my friends... no parents."

Toki looked like he was thinking the suggestion over, "ams your friends clowns too?" he asked.

"Umm... wells... sorts of..." Skwisgaar lied.

"Okays," Toki smiled, "I goes to da futures with yous."

Skwisgaar shook his head. He was surprised Toki had managed to make it to adulthood. He could have so easily been kidnapped by anyone considering how trusting he was of a man with lipstick on his nose who said he had a time machine. His parents must not have taught him anything regarding not trusting strangers...

"Uh..." Skwisgaar wasn't sure how to transport both himself and Toki back to the present, "I guess just holds on to my arms," he suggested, inputing the date and location into the time machine. Toki grabbed a hold of Skwisgaar's arm and Skwisgaar pushed the green button. Within seconds, they were standing in the basement of Mordhaus.

In the basement, the Klokateers had already gone about their other duties. A few remained in the basement, while most had gone to their other chores about the property. The few who remained took note of Skwisgaar's arrival, and also of the arrival of the unfamiliar child, but none of them said anything, as they knew it was none of their business.

"What is dis place?" Toki asked.

"Dis ams where I lives," Skwisgaar told him, "You sees, I ams a famous music-itch-ins. Dis is de house wheres I lives with my bands."

Toki's eyes grew wide, "is a clowns bands?" he asked.

Skwisgaar was confused for a moment until he remembered that he had told Toki he and his band mates were clowns, "Well... nots exactlies... we nots reallies clowns... buts dey funnies... ones of dem gots orange hairs and is always drunks, hm? Dat's funnies, rights?"

Toki frowned, "you lies to me?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Well... we can stills has fun, hm?" Skwisgaar assured him, "we nots clowns, but we has a hots tubs... and video games... you likes video games, right?"

Toki shook his head, looking upset, "I don'ts know what dat is."

"Well, you likes dem in de futures. Guess whats... In de futures, you lives heres too... yous in my bands in de futures. How do you feels abouts dat?" Skwisgaar asked, "you plays de guitars. Dat's cools, huh? And you gets to plays all de video games whats you likes... but you does also gets to drinks, and whens you do... ha ha.... wells... just don'ts drinks any alcohols now, hm? Yous too littles."

Toki continued frowning.

Skwisgaar was beginning to feel nervous. He hadn't thought this through. Now he was in the basement with child-Toki, who didn't seem pleased about being here, "maybes... you wants to go backs to Norways?" Skwisgaar asked him.

Toki looked even more upset now, "No!" he yelled.

"Well... whats do you wants den? Hm?" Skwisgaar was getting frustrated and his voice was increasing in volume. Child Toki was just as difficult as adult Toki, "Yous all sulkies and mads, whats do you wants?"

"I don'ts wants to be heres with yous whats nots even a clowns!" Toki yelled back, "and I don'ts wants to goes back... I don'ts know whats I wants... just leaves me alones!" with this, he turned and ran up the stairs. Skwisgaar thought about following him, but he needed to clean the lipstick off his nose first, as he didn't want to risk any of his band mates seeing him in his current make-up.

_**xxxxxx**_

_**In the next chapter, I think I'll have it in someone other than Skwisgaar's point of view. (not in 1st person, but more following the thoughts of a different character...) It'll be fun. :) So please review if you'd like, and I'll type up the next chapter for your enjoyment. Thank you, and have a great day.**_


	3. Mordhaus

_**Note: This chapter assumes Deddy Bear wasn't destroyed when Toki burned up his room with a flame thrower in Dethkids... **_

**_Wow... I've been taking FOREVER with this haven't I? Well, I'm sorry about that, but it's the final stretch of the semester, and I've got so much stuff to do, I don't even have time to proof-read an already written chapter... so sorry for making you wait. For the few people who have reviewed: Thank you so much for taking the time to do so, as I love comments on my writing. To everyone else, who is just reading and not reviewing, thank you for reading, even though I'd also love to see a review from you. :)_**

_**Chapter3:**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Toki ran up the stairs, frequently looking back to see if Skwisgaar was following him. After a minute or so of running, he realized that the blond man wasn't making any attempt to follow after him, so he slowed his pace and looked around as he walked.

He now found himself in a massive maze of hallways. This was the biggest building he had ever seen or even known of. How could it just be someone's house? He wondered if Skwisgaar had lied to him about that too. This probably wasn't even his house at all. And he probably didn't really have a band either. Toki did wonder about one thing Skwisgaar had said though; he had said that Toki was in his band, that Toki, in the future, would be in a band. He wasn't sure if he believed it, but it sure would be cool if it were true.

Toki wondered what time it was. There weren't any windows in this section of the house, so he couldn't tell the time of day. He walked farther until he saw a window at the end of the hall. He walked up to it and, standing on his tip-toes, peered outside. He could hardly see anything since he was so short. All he saw was the sky and the tops of a few trees. Sighing, he turned around and scanned the hallway until he spotted a chair a few yards down. He pulled it up to the window and climbed on top of it, so now he could see all the way down to the ground.

Outside were several interesting sights. First off, there were a number of men in black hoods doing what looked like yard work, which included using flame throwers to burn down seemingly unwanted trees. Toki found this odd. Surely those trees could have stayed there and no one would have cared. Furthermore, if Skwisgaar had servants, Toki wondered if he would be expected to do any chores around this house. He assumed he wouldn't be living here for free. If there were already servants, however, what would he be expected to do? He looked more. Now he spotted a pack of wolves running about in the yard. He found this sight to be curious indeed. He wondered if they were pet wolves.

Toki watched the wolves for a few minutes, and then decided to explore the rest of the building.

He continued walking until he found a hallway with one of the doors open. He slowly walked up to the room and peered into the open doorway. Inside was what looked to be someone's bedroom, but no one was there. Toki walked into the room and looked around. There was a bed, but not much else. He narrowed his eyes when he saw something familiar sitting on the bed. It was his Deddy Bear. Toki didn't have many belongings back in Norway, but the one thing he did have was a stuffed Teddy Bear with a devil's tail, whom he named Deddy Bear. And now here Deddy was, sitting on this bed. We walked up to the bed and picked Deddy up. Then he looked around the room some more. There was a table, with containers of glue and parts of what looked like tiny planes on it.

Out of the corner of his eye, something else caught his attention. He turned to look at two photographs which were taped to the wall. The photographs were of his own parents. Toki looked around himself, suddenly feeling more nervous than he had since he arrived in this strange house. Had the blond man been telling the truth? Did Toki really live here in the future? How else would Deddy and photos of his parents found their way here?

After this discovery, Toki didn't really feel like exploring the house anymore. Instead, he closed the door of the room he was currently in. He climbed onto the bed and drew his knees up to his chest, hugging both himself and Deddy, while he looked at the photos of his parents. Their eyes stared back at him, looking a bit older than Toki remembered them to be. The photos made him shudder. He hoped his parents weren't too angry with him for leaving.

Toki almost screamed as the door creaked open. He sat up straight, still gripping Deddy tightly as the door opened, revealing a rather large man with long, black hair. Toki didn't know who this man was, but he figured the stranger probably lived in this house.

The black haired man looked down at Toki and narrowed his green eyes. He looked around the room as though he was quite confused, "how did you do that?" he asked, his voice sounding just as confused as his facial expression looked. The man's voice was deep and sounded almost like a growl, but somehow Toki could sense that he wasn't angry; his voice just sounded like that naturally.

"Whats?" Toki asked, not sure what the man was talking about.

"Uh... what did you drink when you went out with Skwisgaar?" the man asked him, "how the hell did you get so short... wait... you weren't always that short, were you?"

"I didn'ts drinks anythings..." Toki responded, still not sure what the man was talking about, "And I tallers den used to be... I didn'ts has anythings to drinks todays thoughs... maybe I grows taller if I drinks somethings... Do you has any waters arounds heres?" he asked, remembering that he in fact hadn't had anything to drink that day, and was therefore quite thirsty.

"Toki... you're like... uh... Oh! You aren't just short... you're like... really young...too. How did you do that?" the man asked again, sounding as though he was becoming increasingly excited.

At this point, the blond man who had brought Toki here ran up beside the black haired man, pushing him slightly to the side and peering into the room.

"Tokis! Dere you ams!" Skwisgaar sighed, "I was lookings fors you..."

"Uh... Skwisgaar..." the black haired man interrupted, "why is Toki like... five years old?"

"Wells..." Skwisgaar began... "uh..."

"I comes heres from de past," Toki answered the question himself, "Well... whats is de past from heres. Dis de futures fors me!" If this guy knew him too, surely he really did end up in a band when he got older, and this guy was probably his future band mate. There was no use lying to his future band mates, except the one named Skwisgaar... He was still angry with him for lying about being a clown.

"Uh... wells... Nathans... what he means to says is dat... uh..." Skwisgaar was clearly trying to hide the fact that he had a time machine by finding another explanation as to why Toki was suddenly seventeen years younger than he had been that morning, but didn't know what to say.

"Oh! I know!" Nathan yelled out, "Let's show past-Toki, to present-Toki!"

Skwisgaar sighed. He was probably relieved that Nathan didn't seem to wonder how Toki managed to make it from the past to the present.

Toki frowned, "can we gets a drinks first?" he complained.

"Ja," Skwisgaar agreed.

Toki scowled at him, "I's still mads with yous."

Skwisgaar shook his head, "whatevers."

Toki followed Nathan and Skwisgaar into a kitchen, where Skwisgaar poured a glass of water for Toki. Carrying the water with him as he drank it, he followed them into a big room with giant television screens hanging from the ceilings. Of course, Toki hadn't seen a television before, so he didn't know what the screens were.

"Uh... Tokis am not heres," Skwisgaar noted, "I leaves him on dis couch earliers todays... maybe he goes outside or somethings... probably passes out in puddles of his own vomits somewheres."

Nathan laughed and looked down at Toki, "ha... probably... Let's go show him to Pickles then."

Toki followed the two of them again as they walked down hallways until they reached another bedroom.

"Hey, Pickles!' Nathan yelled, banging on the door of the room.

"Gah... whet do ya want?" Pickles groaned from the room, with the lights all turned off, as Nathan opened the door.

"Maybes you shoulds has 'nother drinks, hm Pickle?" Skwisgaar suggested, "yous sounds like you gets a hangsover. Only ones things to do if yous gettings hangsovers... drinks more."

"Hey, Pickles!" Nathan yelled again, "look! Look who we found! It's Toki!! Only he's five years old!"

"I's six," Toki corrected him.

"Yeah... uh... he's like five or six..." Nathan restated.

Pickles groaned and sat up in his bed, where he had been lying, "whet? That isn't Toki..." he decided, laying back down. A few seconds later he sat back up, squinting, looking Toki over again, "he looks sorta like 'im... but come on... How could he get ta be five years old? That's prolly jest somebody's kid who wanted to trick ya guys... and yer stupid enough ta fall for it."

"I's six years old," Toki repeated when Pickles labeled him as the wrong age again.

"Whetever," Pickles responded, "anyway, he's not Toki. I suggest we put 'im outside an' see if he can run to tha gate before the wolves git 'im."

Toki's eyes widened, "buts I reallies reallies ams!" he turned and looked up at Skwisgaar, "don'ts makes me gets eated by wol-elves! I sorries I runs aways from yous! Don'ts puts me outsides to get eats!" Toki started crying.

Skwisgaar glared at Pickles, "come ons... he am just a littles kids... even if hes not is Tokis, he stills just a littles kids..." Skwisgaar looked down at Toki, "he ams just kiddings, you knows? Besides, I won't lets no ones puts you outsides with de wolves, hm?"

Toki sniffed, trying to keep from crying.

"You wants to goes watch televisions, plays video games?" Skwisgaar suggested.

Toki frowned. He didn't know what Skwisgaar was talking about, "I wants to goes to sleeps," he informed him. Toki hadn't slept well the night before, and had been forced to awaken very early this morning in order to do work around the house. He was therefore very tired.

"Okays," Skwisgaar agreed, "we lets you sleeps in whats is Toki's rooms, your rooms when you gets olders."

"Whet if Toki finds 'im in there?" Pickles wondered, "I dunno if he really likes kids. Didn't he say he didn't like 'em?"

"Buts he am me..." Toki said, "how cans he nots likes himselfs?"

Pickles sighed, still seeming to not believe this child was in fact young Toki from the past, "why don't ya jest let 'im sleep in the main room er somethin?" he suggested, "I mean, it would be funny ta let Toki find 'im in his bed an' get all pissed off... but ya know... Toki can be sorta crazy, an' well... who knows whet he'd do, ya know?"

"I so crazies in de futures I kills myselfs?" Toki asked.

"Jest put 'im somewhere," Pickles was beginning to sound frustrated, "I don't care. Shut my door when ya leave." He laid back down on his bed and draped his arm over his eyes.

Skwisgaar, Nathan, and young Toki exited the room. Skwisgaar closed the door as they left and led the way to the main room of Mordhaus "how abouts you sleeps on de couch in de mains rooms wheres we were earliers, hm?" Skwisgaar suggested, "I brings you a pillows and blankets, hm?"

"Okays," Toki agreed, "cans you brings to me alsos my Deddy Bear?" he asked.

"Ja," Skwisgaar nodded as they reached the main room, "I be rights back."

Toki sat down on the couch while Nathan sat down in another chair and looked over at him. Toki didn't know what to say to the man, but it seemed just looking at Toki was amusing to him, as he was grinning even though nothing funny was happening in the room.

"How long you gonna be here?" Nathan asked him.

Toki shrugged his shoulders, "maybes I stay heres forever," he suggested.

"I don't know..." Nathan began, "this is funny now... but somehow I can see it getting a little old."

"Everyones gets old," Toki told him, misunderstanding the expression.

"No... I mean, uh... I can imagine you being here might start to get annoying when we can't ever do anything fun because there's a little guy running around all the time," Nathan explained.

"But yous guys can do whatsever you wants... I just stays here. I can'ts go backs to my house," Toki told him, "my parents... my parents must alreadies be reallies mads with me for leavings alreadies... if I goes back whats woulds dey do?" Toki stared off into space as if he was trying to imagine what his parents might do if he returned. He shuddered and shook his head, "nope... I can'ts go backs now."

Nathan didn't respond to this, as the two of them heard the door open and looked over to see not Skwisgaar, but a man with shorter brown hair wearing a suit and glasses.

"Nathan," the man began, "I already told Murderface, Pickles, and Skwisgaar. We need to have a band meeting as soon as possible. Have you seen Toki? I radioed the Klokateers, but no one has seen him."

"Well," Nathan began, "I've seen little Toki. We couldn't find grown-up, drunk Toki though."

Ofdensen looked confused, but simply shook his head, dismissing Nathan's odd statement as some sort of drunken nonsense.

"Can I goes to da meetings?" Toki asked.

Ofdensen hadn't noticed the small child sitting on the couch until just now, "Nathan, who is that?" he asked.

Nathan didn't answer Ofdensen, but rather answered Toki's question instead, "No," He told him, "it's a grown-up meeting," he said in his best communicating with children voice, "and, uh... you aren't in the band either. It's a band meeting too."

Toki frowned, "I goings to be in de bands one days!" he argued, "I never gets to do whats everyone else does! Why can'ts I go toos? First I finds out none of yous am clowns, and now I can'ts even goes to da bands meetings?"

Ofdensen narrowed his eyes and looked at Toki, "Nathan... who is that?" he asked again.

Nathan sighed, "that's Toki. Skwisgaar brought him from the past or something," he answered, and then looked back to Toki, "it doesn't matter if you will be in the band later... You're, uh... not in the band now... so... no-"

" Nathan," Ofdensen interrupted, "what do you mean, Skwisgaar brought him from the past? That's not possible."

"Uh... Well... look at him though," Nathan suggested, "he looks like Toki.. only, uh... younger."

At this point, Skwisgaar walked back into the room.

"Skwisgaar, who is this child?" Ofdensen asked.

"Uh... dat is... Well... dat's am Tokis..." he reluctantly informed his manager.

"And how did he get here?" Ofdensen asked.

Skwisgaar sighed, "time machines."

Ofdensen narrowed his eyes, "did you just say a time machine?"

"Ja," Skwisgaar responded very casually and calmly considering the situation, "Is a secrets though. Don't tells no one else."

Ofdensen looked as though he was thinking about the situation, "Well... he certainly does act like Toki, and resembles him," he began, "ordinarily I wouldn't say this, but I think he might actually be Toki... how about I order a blood test to see if the DNA matches, so we'll all be sure?" he suggested.

"DNA?" Nathan asked, sounding somewhat upset, "you have our DNA?"

"It's on file, yes," Ofdensen told him, "just in case..."

"In cases of whats?" Skwisgaar asked, "for maybes you want to clones us?"

"Not at all," Ofdensen responded, "remember when you all had to get blood transfusions after you tried to cure your colds with leeches? If we hadn't known your blood types, we couldn't have done that. We took blood from each of you when the band was formed. Do neither of you remember that?"

"Whatevers," Skwisgaar decided he didn't care anymore as this conversation was beginning to bore him, "just takes somes of littles Toki's bloods, and tests it. You finds out I not lyings."


	4. Altered Present

_Hello everyone. Sorry for the slow update rate. I had forgotten about this story since it seemed no one was reading it, but since then I got a few more reviews on it so I figured I'd continue it. This chapter is a bit short, but there will be more, longer ones in the future. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. ^_^_

**Chapter4**

Before Toki fell asleep on the sofa, Ofdensen had a doctor come and take a sample of blood from him. The boy didn't protest at all, as many six year olds would likely be inclined to do if threatened with any sort of shot or medical needle. Skwisgaar would have found this odd, but also remembered seeing bruises all over Toki's arms when he had found him in Norway. Toki probably already knew not to protest when threatened by some sort of pain thanks to his parents.

When the doctors were finished, Toki fell asleep on the sofa, and slept quite soundly for quite a while, not even noticing that Skwisgaar had forgotten to bring him Deddy Bear. Meanwhile, Skwisgaar, Pickles, Murderface, and Nathan met with Ofdensen for the band meeting he had told them about earlier. For the first time ever, the four of them sat at the table and waited for Ofdensen, who was uncharacteristically late to the meeting. While they waited for Ofdensen, Nathan informed Murderface about child-Toki's presence.

Ofdensen finally walked in and immediately began speaking to them, "No one can find Toki anywhere. I mean adult Toki. The one who is a valuable part of your band," he began, "furthermore, I ordered the blood test to be done only to have the doctors find that Toki's file isn't even here. His DNA, and everything else about his medical history is not on file. At first I wasn't sure if I believed it was possible, but I think the child in the main room is indeed a younger version of Toki, brought here from the past. I don't know how he got here, but whoever knows needs to tell me, and we need to find a way to get him back to the time he came from."

"Pfft," Skwisgaar scoffed, "why?"

"Because it seems bringing him here has caused Toki to no longer exist in the present. Or perhaps he does exist somewhere, but he sure isn't part of Dethklok," Charles explained.

"What do you mean?" Muderface wondered, "Of coursche he'sch part of Dethklok... We recorded with him. I schaw him juscht thisch morning. If bringing Toki here from the pascht made preschent Toki never join the band, why do we all remember him being here all thisch time?"

"I don't know, Murderface," Ofdensen admitted, "but he clearly isn't here anywhere. And although it doesn't quite make sense considering we all remember him being here, I don't think he ever was because of whatever changes this is causing in his life. There is no record of him ever being in the band. Not even in photographs," Ofdensen laid a photograph down on the table. It was a photo of Dethklok, but Toki wasn't in it.

"But his rooms am still heres," Skwisgaar informed him, "Littles Tokis goes to big Toki's rooms earliers. Sits in dere with hims teddies bears and still has creepies pictures of his parents in dere."

"Skwisgaar, I looked into that. The room no longer has any of Toki's things in it. Maybe it was all there earlier, but keeping past-Toki here this long must have changed the present since then," Ofdensen told him.

"Okeeey..." Pickles finally chimed in, "I think I'm gonna go back ta bed then..." Pickles got up and left the room.

"Who is responsible for bringing Toki from the past, to the present?" Ofdensen asked.

Skwisgaar sighed, "It ams was me," he admitted, "but I nots takings him back."

"You have to take him back," Ofdensen argued, "you'll lose fans over this. Who knows what will happen to Toki. Does he even exist as an adult anymore? There is no way to know that, Skwisgaar. You need to fix this. Dethklok needs all five members, including an adult Toki."

"Pfft, he joins de band when he olders," Skwisgaar suggested.

"What if he doesn't want to?" Ofdensen asked him, "what if living here inspires him to do something else with his life. What if being in Norway was what made him want to be a musician? And do you think you'll still be as popular in fifteen years when he is old enough?"

Murderface and Nathan looked at each other. It didn't seem this conversation involved them, so they took this opportunity to sneak out of the room while Ofdensen wasn't paying attention to them.

"Whatevers," Skwisgaar began, "maybe we nots be as popular. So? Who cares? I not takings Toki back. Is am worths it for to him be in dis bands and was has to lives in Norways with dumb dildos parents for all his lifes when he was littles? I keeps him heres, and he has betters life. If he doesn't wants to be in Dethklok when he grows up, den whatevers, hm? Den he at least won't have nightmares and be scares all de times about his parents. I gets him outs away froms dem befores is too lates. I don't think he crazies yet."

"Skwisgaar," Ofdensen began, "I know you want to make Toki's life better-"

"Pfft, I don'ts cares about dat..." Skwisgaar denied this allegation.

"-But the world needs Dethklok. You cannot change the past, because it changes the future. Toki needs to live his life however he did originally. It may have been hard for him, but he ended up here, and that's where he needs to be, at the right age, at the right time. He needs to be a part of Dethklok, now," Ofdensen explained, "plus, do you really think this is a good place for a child to live? People die more around here than in a war zone."

"I looks afters him," Skwisgaar offered, "I makes sure he's am okays. We tries it outs for a weeks, hm? See if I cans takes cares of him. If I do somethings wrongs, we sends him backs to da past den, hm?"

Ofdensen sighed. The present was already changed, so he didn't see what it would hurt to let Skwisgaar keep Toki at Mordhaus for a week. This way he could see how much work raising a child could be.

"Alright," Ofdensen agreed, "but you need to watch him constantly. You can't just let him wander around Mordhaus all alone. He is a tiny child, and this place is the most dangerous place I've ever encountered. You need to keep a constant watch on him, and at the end of this week, if things aren't working out well, you must send him back, okay?"

Skwisgaar nodded, "whatevers."


	5. LegsOhs!

**Hello again. First off, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my previous chapter. I'm glad people are still reading this after I took so long to update it last time. As a gift for making you wait so long for chapter 4, I've uploaded chapter 5 already, only less than a week after chapter 4... I hope you guys like it:**

**Chapter5**

Skwisgaar would have liked for adult-Toki to still be in the band, but if him no longer being in the band was the price to be paid for allowing him to live a better life as a child, he thought it was well worth it. Besides, Skwisgaar could tell little Toki was interested in music; he could train Toki to play the guitar, and perhaps he could even join the band when he wasn't an adult yet. Surely Toki could get good quickly if he started practicing now. If he was six now, and practiced every day, maybe he would even be good enough by the time he was twelve. Not entirely likely, but Skwisgaar never thought Toki was _that _good even as an adult. Skwisgaar could let Toki borrow one of his guitars, and teach him everything there is to know about metal.

He walked into the main room where Toki was silently sitting on the sofa, looking straight ahead, almost as though he was asleep only sitting up and with his eyes open.

"You okays?" Skwisgaar asked him. He hoped Toki wasn't doing that thing where he sat, staring ahead without talking to anyone for a day or two. Skwisgaar found that so annoying, but he didn't see why child Toki would start doing that all of a sudden just out of the blue. Toki only appeared to be catatonic when he was under a large amount of stress. Skwisgaar didn't think child Toki was stressed... He was probably just thinking about something.

Toki nodded, "Do I has a chores I has to do heres?" he asked.

Skwisgaar looked at Toki for a moment before answering, "Do you has chores? Pfft, no. Dats what we has dem servanticals fors. Dey whats calls Klokateers or somethings. Dey do alls de works. You don't has to do nothing around heres. You just littles. Littles kids nots supposed to works anyways, even if dey _not _livings with Dethklok, de most famous bands in de worlds. Course you don'ts has to do chores..."

"Oh," Toki responded, "whats I do all days den?"

"Well... do whatevers you usuallies do when you don'ts am workings, hm?" Skwisgaar suggested, "whats you did in Norways when you nots doing chores?"

"Sleeps?" Toki asked.

"...If you wants to do sleeps... Uh... do you likes playings with toys or somethings?" Skwisgaar asked, "maybe you likes littles pretends cars, or maybe likes readings a books, but probably nots. Dat ams borings. Maybe likes play with basketsbol, video games, likes what over in de alongs de walls..." Toki didn't seem interested in any of those things, "you nots even wants to try video games? You likes dem whens you older... Hows abouts do you likes little blocks whats called legos, what you builds littles towers outs of?"

Toki's eyes brightened at the mention of legos. He likely didn't know exactly what a lego in particular was, but the mention of being able to build towers with them seemed appealing to him, "I think dats would be funs," he told Skwisgaar, "do I reallies gets to haves dem?"

"Of course," Skwisgaar replied, "when you lives here, you can has pretties much whatevers you wants. No works. No chores. You can has any toys whats you want. Eats candies but don'ts drink any alcohols. Pretties much whatevers do what you wants."

"Hey, yous!" Skwisgaar yelled to a Klokateer who had been cleaning empty bottles away from the chair where Pickles had been drinking earlier, "we needs for yous to buys lots of legos. Lots and lots of dem, brings dis heres to dem, at Toki's rooms."

Toki smiled, "I gets to stays where futures me lives?" he asked.

"Well... Futures you... ams... on vacations... so you can gets his rooms," Skwisgaar lied, not wanting Toki to know that him being here now was changing his future.

"Oh, wow-wee!" Toki excalimed.

Skwisgaar smiled slightly. He couldn't help it. He wondered if Toki was ever happy in Norway. As an adult, Toki seemed to be rather cheerful most of the time. More than the rest of the guys at least. Any time he thought about his life in Norway, however, he never seemed cheerful at all. Skwisgaar wondered if to child-Toki this was the best his life had ever been... Furthermore, he wondered if when adult-Toki seemed cheerful, if he really was happy at all, or just trying to force himself to be? Perhaps Toki had some sort of post-traumatic stress disorder. He really did seem perfectly fine most of the time, except his drinking problem, which had worsened dramatically after his father's death.

That was another thing Skwisgaar didn't really understand. If Toki's father was so horrible to him, why did he care so much when he died? Of course, Skwisgaar never had a father, so it would be difficult for him to even try to understand why Toki cared at all about his dad...

Skwisgaar shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts which were preoccupying him. Toki was looking up at him with his big, blue eyes, seemingly waiting for Skwisgaar to give him some sort of direction on what to do next.

"You can goes ahead... do whatevers you wants," Skwisgaar told him, "I says befores, you don'ts gots to do nothings around heres. Just has fun. But don'ts go in de basements or outsides. Don'ts wants you to dies or nothings..."

"Wheres do I goes? Dis house am bigs. I don'ts knows how to gets anywheres..." Toki told him.

"Okays," Skwisgaar agreed, "I takes you to yours room. We gets it alls sets up fors you."

Toki and Skwisgaar made their way to Toki's room, but upon arriving Skwisgaar noticed the bed along with Toki's model planes, photos of his parents, and other belongings weren't there, just as Ofdensen had said.

"I haves dem gets you a new beds," Skwisgaar told Toki.

"Futures Toki takes de beds with hims on to vacations?" Toki asked, wondering why he would do that.

"Uh... ja... I guess so," Skwisgaar lied, "Don'ts worry. We gets you a new ones. You wants to do anythings whiles you waits on dem legos?"

Toki shook his head, "No. I just waits."

Skwisgaar nodded, "yous guys betters hurries up withs dem legos!" he yelled to a group of Klokateers, "and brings also a nice comfy-torble beds fors dis littles goofballs up heres too. Hurries ups."

"Why yous guys has all dese guys withs on black masks alls over de place?" Toki asked.

"Dey ams our employs-ees," Skwisgaar responded, "We ams famous bands, likes I tells you earliers-"

"But not a clowns bands..." Toki reminded himself, disappointedly.

"Ahem... we's am famous bands which has lots of moneys... and we hires alls dis guys for doings all de works. Dey do whatevers we says. You can probablies tells dem whats to do even. Dey probably do whatevers you say."

"Reallies?" Toki wondered.

"Ja. Go aheads and tries it. Dere's ones. Tell hims what to do," Skwisgaar suggested.

"Hey yous!" Toki yelled to the Klokateer, "brings me Popsicle!"

"What flavour would you like, sir?" the Klokateer asked.

"Bananas!" Toki yelled back, laughing as he did so.

"Right away," the employee obeyed, quickly heading toward the kitchen.

"Ha ha!" Toki laughed, looking up at Skwisgaar, "whys dey do whatevers I say? Dey don'ts even knows who I ams, rights?"

"Dey do," Skwisgaar told him, "I tells somes of dem. I think dey most cans figures it outs... If yous hangings out with me, and I don'ts seems likes I hates you, dey can tells dey needs to do what yous says. We don'ts has too many visits-ors in dis house, because we don'ts likes most peoples, but if when we does has a visits-or, dey knows to do whats we says and also what says de visits-ors."

It wasn't very long at all before a few employees arrived with a twin-sized bed and a mass quantity of legos. Soon after, the other employee returned with a Popsicle for Toki. When the bed was set up, and a new light bulb was installed in the old- never used room, Toki went inside and examined the legos.

"Dis am lots of legs-ohs..." he noted. He picked a few up and looked at them. He hadn't ever played with legos before, but they weren't hard to figure out. He stuck two of them together and then smiled, "I gonna builds a wholes cities with buildings and boats and monsters in it."

"Okays," Skwisgaar responded, "has funs. I goings to go, and I comes back and checks on yous laters, okays?"

Toki nodded, already engrossed in the construction of his lego city.

Skwisgaar knew he would want to get Toki into playing guitar soon, so he could show Ofdensen that he could keep child-Toki in the present and still have the band with all five members. For now, however, he would just let Toki do whatever he wanted. Surely Toki liked guitar and would eagerly want to learn how to play it. It might not be too easy to teach him, but Skwisgaar would probably let Pickles do most of the teaching anyway, since he himself didn't know any of the notes' names. He decided Toki's guitar lessons would start later that afternoon.

**xxxxxx**

**Well, that wasn't eventful, was it... Sorry about that... But I end the chapters when I feel they should stop and it happened that this one felt like it should stop here... Maybe the next one will be more exciting. At any rate, I'd apprecaite reviews and I'll be working on the next chapter when I have time. ^_^**


	6. Scale of Geeze

**Hello again. First off, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews mean a lot to me and motivate me to keep writing, so thank you very much for taking the time to leave me a comment if you did. :)**

**Chapter6**

When Toki had lived in Norway with his parents, music had been strictly forbidden in the Wartooth household. It seemed his parents didn't care much for any sort of noise, including both speaking and music. But one day, when Toki accompanied his father into a nearby town, he saw that not everyone in Norway lived how he did. People talked to each other. They smiled at each other, ate meals together while telling stories, and best of all, they had metal music. He loved the music. It was loud, intense, and powerful. It expressed everything he wanted to say but wasn't allowed to. He knew his father would never allow him to own a record of this music, though he so desperately wanted one. He knew they would never allow music, especially not metal, into their quiet house.

Toki's only conclusion was that when he got a little older, he would get a guitar and teach himself how to make the metal music. If he couldn't listen to the music by other musicians, he would become a musician himself. He wasn't sure when the day would come when he would be able to buy himself a guitar, but when that day did come, he would devote all of his time and energy to learning how to perfect his own skills.

When Toki had learned that Skwisgaar had a band, a metal band at that, he was quite excited. If he wanted to hear metal music here, he would certainly be allowed to. But for now, Toki was content with building his lego city. So far he had made a large tower, about as tall as he stood. He built a few more little lego-houses, and a giant lego-robot. Now he was just putting the final touches on a lego-airplane, which didn't really look like a plane, but he knew what it was meant to be, and that was all that mattered.

He turned toward the open door of the room when he heard a knock. Skwisgaar was standing in the door frame, looking down at him, "you wants to learns hows to plays a guitars?" he asked.

Toki smiled, "reallies? You teach me hows to plays guitars? Metals?"

"Ja," Skwisgaar responded, "Well... I trys to teach yous... I don'ts actuallies know de names of de notes... I teach myselfs withouts any of dose instructionals books ors teachers... but Pickle knows de names of de notes. He cans teach its to yous."

"Ams he stills drunks?" Toki asked.

"Nah... not reallies... Maybes littles," Skwisgaar told him, "he sobers enough. Come on. He ams waitings fors you in recordings studio. We nots records anythings, just pracs-tic-ing. You learns in no times, I'm sures."

Toki smiled and followed Skwisgaar to the recording studio.

xxxxxx

Pickles sat on a stool in the recording room, waiting for Skwisgaar to bring child-Toki. He still wasn't sure if the kid really was Toki, but by now even Ofdensen was claiming that he was. Maybe he had misunderstood the situation... Surely going into the past wasn't possible... Maybe he had imagined it. He _was _really drunk at the time, after all... Maybe Skwisgaar just wanted Pickles to teach present-Toki how to be _better _at guitar... But Toki was already pretty good, and there wasn't really anything new Pickles could teach him...

"Hey, Pickle," Skwisgaar greeted him as he walked in, followed by Toki, who was still a child. Pickles sighed to himself. He was barely even drunk anymore, and wasn't currently on any other drugs either. This was real.

"Heeey, little guy," Pickles greeted him, not really sure how to talk to a little child, "Uh... ya wanna learn how ta play tha guitar, hm?"

Toki nodded.

"Okay... uh... well, here," he said, handing Toki the smallest guitar they had and helping him put the strap over his shoulder. Toki looked quite comical holding onto such a large instrument compared to his size. Child-sized guitars could be ordered, but Dethklok hadn't ever needed any before now, "We'll get ya a smaller one later, but lets jest start with this one fer today."

Toki nodded again.

"Okay... well, do ya know anything about guitar? Have ya ever played one at all before?" Pickles asked.

"No," Toki shook his head.

"Well... I guess we gotta start with basic stuff," he said, "I got a book around here somewhere." He found the book he had ordered from a Dethklok employee earlier that day, especially to teach Toki with it, "Okay," he said, opening the book, "see these little black dots... and tha lines that they're on? Those are whet tells you whet note ta play."

Toki looked blankly up at him.

Pickles sighed. He wasn't ever good at explaining things, "Well... lets start with the scale of G major. If you put yer finger right here," he instructed, moving Toki's hand to the correct location, "an' then press down on the string right there, an' then strum the string... strum it-" Toki complied, but strummed all of the strings instead of just the desired one, "No... jest the one yer finger's on."

Toki looked at his finger and then followed the string down with his eyes in order to be sure to hit the right one. He plucked the string and then looked up at Pickles.

Pickles sighed. This was going to be very very tedious... "Well... that's G.... er A... Gawd... I don't really remember what each note is called... I jest know which note is which... I haven't used the lettering fer like... ferever. Well, we'll call it G... Nah... We'll call it A. I think it was G, but that's so confusing when yer little, ta start with G an' then go ta A... So we'll call it A."

"Okays..." Toki seemed more confused now than ever, "Now whats do I do?"

"Well, ya play tha next one," Pickles instructed, showing Toki how to play the next note. He went through and showed Toki all of the notes in the scale of G, only with the incorrect names for each note. After an hour, Toki could play the scale himself. He was slow about it, as he followed each string down with his eyes before he played it, but at least it was accurate.

"Dis don'ts sounds likes metals," Toki commented, "When I learns to plays a songs?"

"Well... that takes a long time," Pickles told him, "Ya gotta learn all of tha notes first, so you'll know how ta read the music ta play a song."

"Skwisgaar doesn't knows hows to reads de musics, and he gets to plays a songs!" Toki protested.

"Yeah... but he's got somethin' worked out in his head though. He don't know how ta read the notes er whet tha names of tha notes are, but he knows exactly how each note sounds and can play without reading music. He jest has ta know whet he wants it ta sound like," Pickles explained.

"Well... teaches me hows to do it dat ways," Toki ordered, "I don'ts needs to knows hows to reads de littles dots on a page... music isn't whats you reads, Pickle. Music is whats you hears."

Pickles couldn't help but smile at Toki's tone. By the way the child was talking it seemed as though he thought Pickles was a complete idiot, "Well, I don't know how ta teach ya how to do that. An' I know Skwisgaar don't either... so yer gonna have ta learn it this way. It's not that hard once you get tha hang of it."

"Well... my fingers hurts... and my shoulders too," Toki complained, "do I has to keeps doings dis rights now?"

"Nah," Pickles said, "Ya know a little bit more now than ya did, an' that's good enough fer me. Yer not gonna know everything all at once. It's a slow process."

Toki frowned, "nots veries fun... Doesn't even sounds likes musicals."

"But it will when ya learn more," Pickles told him, "Ya want me to walk with ya back up to yer room so ya don't get lost?"

"No... I wants to goes to de rooms whats has de bigs waters in de middles," Toki told him.

"Whet?" Pickles asked, not knowing what Toki was referring to, "ya mean tha hot tub?"

Toki nodded.

"Why ya wanna go there? Ta play tha video games?" Pickles asked.

"No," Toki said, "I just thinks dat rooms am sorts of cool."

"You should try tha video games," Pickles told him, "I think ya would like 'em."

" I guess I _tries _dem, but if deys hards and nots fun likes playings scales of Geez on de guitars, I nots goings to do its," Toki warned.

"It's nawt like that," Pickles assured him, "they are fun."

Toki followed Pickles into the main room where there were several games sitting along the walls. Toki hadn't ever played video games before, so he didn't know what any of them were.

Murderface was standing in front of one of the games, spinning some sort of wheels with his hands and focused intently on the screen. He didn't even seem to notice that Pickles and Toki had walked in. Either that, or he didn't care.

"Okey... well, this one is where you dance an' like move yer feet to whetever colour is on tha screen," Pickles explained the first machine.

"Whats you mean?" Toki asked.

"Uh... well," Pickles began. He sighed, "Well... I guess I'll show ya." He turned on the game, "Okay, so watch the screen. It starts off slow an' then gets faster. See, it shows red, so step on the red, like this," Pickles instructed, demonstrating his words with actions as he did so, "an' now blue," he stepped on the blue, "ya git it?"

"Yeah. I guess I tries dis ones," Toki said, taking Pickles's place and stepping on the coloured shapes as the game indicated. He messed up a few times, as anyone would the first time playing the game, but Pickles was actually surprised at how well he managed to stay fairly accurate.

"Well, I'm gonna go git a drink," Pickles told him, "I guess jest stay in this room fer a while. If ya wanna go anywhere else, jest tell one of us. I don't think you should wander around all alone without knowing where everything is."

"Whatevers," Toki replied, engrossed in the game. Pickles wasn't sure if he had been listening at all. He didn't really care though. Surely Toki would be fine wandering around on his own if he decided to. If he got lost, one of the Klokateers would be able to help him get where he needed to be.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Alright. That was chapter 6. Still not very eventful... But I'd appreciate reviews anyway, and I can also guarantee that this story will get more interesting in future chapters. :) So keep reading. I'll try to update soon. _**

**_Thank you for reading this far. :)_**


	7. Ofdensen

**_Hi everyone. ^_^ Thank you for all of the reviews and story alert/favourite story and all that stuff. It's a nice ego-boost. I'm writing several stories at once, so that's why it takes so long for me to update... sorry about that... At any rate, here is chapter 7! I hope you like it:_**

**_Chapter7_**

It wasn't long before Toki was getting worn out by the dancing game. Ordinarily he wouldn't get tired so easily, but he remembered he had forgotten to eat anything. In Norway sometimes he would be punished by having to skip meals, so he knew he could go on without eating if he had to, but somehow he didn't think the people at Mordhaus would punish him as much as his parents used to, since the band and their employees were pretty much letting him do whatever he wanted.

He looked over at Murderface, who was still playing the same game as when he and Pickles had walked into the room. He hadn't greeted them, or acknowledged their presence in any manner, "Hellos," Toki said to him, walking up beside him.

"Hold on!" Muderface growled, "juscht wait a schecond. I'm juscht about to beat my high shcore."

Toki frowned. He hoped Murderface was almost done. He waited a few seconds, "Ares you dones now?" he asked.

"No!" Murderface yelled, "I schaid juscht hold on a schecond!"

"I'm hungries. Where's do I gets to de kitchen?" Toki asked.

Some music sounded on the game followed by Murderface slamming his hands down into the machine, "Dammit!" he yelled, causing Toki to wince. He wasn't used to anger being expressed so loudly, "you made me lose! What do you want?" Murderface scowled down at him.

Toki's eyes were wide, "nothings," he whispered. His rumbling stomach didn't seem so important anymore. He didn't even want to tell Murderface what he had orginally asked him, as he was afraid the man would be even more angry that he had lost his game when the issue wasn't even an important one. It wasn't like someone was dying or anything.

"Juscht tell me what you want. Come on. I already loscht, so juscht schay it," Murderface urged.

"Never minds," Toki persisted, backing away from the angry looking man.

Murderface sighed, "Thisch is your lascht chance. Do you want schomething or not?"

Toki shook his head. He didn't want Murderface to be angry with him, and guessed he should probably just not say anything else to him for the time being.

Murderface scoffed and walked out of the room, mumbling something under his breath.

Toki watched him leave and then decided he should go and find the kitchen on his own. He knew it was somewhere around here. Skwisgaar and Pickles had taken him there the previous day. He walked out of the main room and through the hallways eventually stumbling upon the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator. There were a lot of glass bottles. There wasn't much in the refrigerator that he recognized. A lot of the items were things he didn't ever have in Norway. Brand-named, pre-packaged food, mostly. He looked until he found a bag of carrot sticks. Out of everything in the refrigerator, that seemed the most like something he would have had in Norway. He took a handful and started munching them.

"Oh, hello," Toki heard someone's voice from behind him. He turned around. It was the man with glasses, Ofdensen. He was carrying a few brown paper bags, "I took the liberty of going shopping for some healthier food. The band eats a lot of junk food. I thought you might like some healthier things... and something other than alcohol to drink."

Toki looked up at him, "Whats did you buys?" he asked.

"Well, I bought milk, stuff to make grilled cheese sandwiches, apples, crackers..." he began, "would you like me to make something for you?"

"Whats am grills cheese sandwiches?" Toki asked.

"It's just a cheese sandwich. Cheese between two slices of bread, and then grilled, so the cheese is melted. Would you like one?" Ofdensen offered.

Toki nodded. He didn't usually get to choose what he ate. He usually either ate what his mother made, or ate nothing at all. Toki sat down on a bar stool which was next to a table in the kitchen and watched Ofdensen make the sandwich.

"Do you want a drink while you wait?" Ofdensen asked, "I've got apple juice, orange juice, milk, water... white grape juice."

Toki grinned, "I woulds likes grapes juice," he told the band manager.

Ofdensen poured a glass of juice and handed it to Toki.

"Ams you de dads of de bands?" Toki asked, wondering why the seemingly older man was so much more mature and parental compared to the rest of the band.

Ofdensen laughed, "No," he responded, "I am the manager. I just make sure they don't do anything too stupid. I take care of the money issues; make sure all of the bills get paid and all the boring stuff."

Toki nodded, "Do I has to learns de guitars?" he asked, "I know I ams in de bands laters when I gets olders, but can I just learns it laters? It makes my fingers hurts and I rather plays with legs-ohs."

Ofdensen looked over at him, "well, I don't suppose you have to," he began, "I think the rest of the band would like you to though. I'm sure you could still learn later instead if you don't like it now." Ofdensen set a plate containing the sandwich in front of Toki. The sandwhich had been cut into four smaller pieces to make eating it a less messy task.

Toki began to eat the sandwich as Ofdensen sat down across the table from him.

"Toki, how did you find your way to the kitchen? Where is Skwisgaar?" Ofdensen asked.

"I don'ts know," Toki told him between bites, "Pickle brings me to de videos games and den I finds out hows to gets here... I think Murderface ams mads with me," he added in a whisper, "I makes him lose his games. Nots on purpose... but is my faults he losed it."

"Well, he can get pretty irritated rather easily," Ofdensen commented, "if he gets angry with you, don't let it upset you too much."

Toki nodded, and took another bite of sandwich, "ams it almost beds time?" he asked, "I ams gettings sorts of sleepies."

"You can go to sleep whenever you want to," Ofdensen told him, "Are you finished eating?"

Toki nodded again, "whats we do tomorrows?" he asked, "I alreadies builds legs-ohs towers and cities. Alreadies plays video games... alreadies plays scales of geez..."

"I don't know, Toki," Ofdensen told him, "we'll do something fun though. We'll figure something out tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okays," Toki agreed, putting his plate and cup in the sink after emptying their contents into a trash can, "wills you shows me hows to gets back to de rooms where I sleeps?" Toki asked.

"Of course," Ofdensen responded, "pay attention and you'll be able to find your way back on your own in no time," he suggested as they walked, "but don't ever feel afraid to ask if you forget, okay?"

"Yeps," Toki nodded as he followed Ofdensen to his room. Ofdensen flipped on the light switch stepped aside so Toki could enter the room.

"You need anything before I leave?" Ofdensen asked.

Toki shook his head, "nopes," he said, climbing into the bed, "wheres did Deddy Bears go?" he asked after looking around the blankets for a moment.

"Well... I can't say I know," Ofdensen remarked, not wanting to tell Toki that the bear, along with the rest of Toki's belongings had vanished as though he had never existed within the walls of Mordhaus, "we can get you a different bear though," he offered.

"Dat's okays. I don'ts needs one. I wills finds Deddy Bears tomorrows. I looks for him when I wakes up. He's gots to be arounds heres somewheres... I sees him earliers befores," Toki told him, "thanks you fors the sandswich ands fors showings me hows to finds back my ways to dis rooms," Toki added.

"You're very welcome, Toki," Ofdensen smiled, "Do you need anything else?" he asked again.

Toki shook his head a second time.

"Okay then," Ofdensen began, "good night."

Toki smiled, "goods nights."

Ofdensen closed the door behind him as he left, leaving Toki in the darkness of the windowless room. Sleeping in a dark room didn't scare him as much as it might scare other children. He was actually quite content. He liked living here. No one punished him. Most of the people, with the exception of Murderface seemed to actually like him, and Ofdensen seemed like what Toki had imagined the perfect father would be.

If Toki could manage to get out of having to learn the guitar and could stay out of the way of Murderface, this life would be his dream come true.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Thank you for reading this far. :) Please review, if you will._**


	8. Yard Woleves

**_Hello everyone. :) I suppose I haven't updated this in a while huh... I've been told a few times that Ofdensen was a bit out of character in the previous chapter... So... sorry about that... I just wanted him to be like a father figure... It's just a story anyway, right? Well, here's chapter 8, and it is a bit longer than most of the previous chapters, so maybe you'll be glad to know that... Also, this chapter is more eventful than the latest ones. I hope you like it:_**

**_Chapter8_**

The first thing Ofdensen did after leaving Toki in his room to sleep was find the nearest Klokateer and order him to find a teddy bear matching Deddy in resemblance. Ofdensen wasn't sure how long Toki would be staying with them as a child, but he didn't want the boy to look for Deddy and not be able to find him, and definitely didn't want to explain to him that he was dramatically changing his own future.

Then he went to find Skwisgaar. He was sitting in the hot tub in the main room, along with Pickles, Nathan, and Murderface.

"Skwisgaar," Ofdensen greeted him, his voice giving away his present mood, "Toki is a six year old child. You need to know where he is at all times, or at least have a general idea. Do you have any idea where he is now?"

"Nah," Skwisgaar remarked, "I gives him to Pickle for practisking guitars."

Ofdensen looked at him as though Skwisgaar was a complete idiot, "and... does Pickles have him now?" Ofdensen asked.

Skwisgaar looked over at Pickles, "Uh... No," he answered.

Ofdensen sighed, "Alright, all of you, listen. You need to try to keep an eye on Toki, okay? You don't have to follow him around constantly, but at least check on him every now and then. Mordhaus isn't exactly a safe place for kids to be running around getting lost. There is a higher mortality rate here than anywhere in the world, likely, so if there is going to be a child living here, you really need to keep an eye on him."

"He made me losche my game," Murderface commented, "I think maybe he deschervesch to get a little loscht."

Ofdensen ignored Murderface, "Skwisgaar, you are the one who insists on letting him stay here, so you need to watch him better. If you don't want to watch him, either have someone else do it, or take him back where he belongs," Ofdensen knew he was being a bit harsh, but he wasn't sure if Skwisgaar would grasp the gravity of the situation if he was too nice in his requests of the guitarist.

Skwisgaar frowned, "I can'ts takes him backs deres," he commented.

"Then look after him better," Ofdensen suggested.

"Fines," Skwisgaar agreed.

"Why don't we hire like a, uh... a baby sitter?" Nathan suggested.

"Do ya really think that's a good idea?" Pickles countered, "Like, whet if tha baby sitter told all of tha press an' everything about Toki bein' a little kid again? I don't know if we can trust a baby sitter, ya know?"

"Yeah... I guess so," Nathan agreed, "watch him better, Skwisgaar," he ordered.

"Ja... I says I wills," Skwisgaar defended himself, "I already says I watches him betters, okays?"

"Okay... well, that's settled then," Nathan told him.

"Toki's in his room, by the way," Ofdensen offered, "you should probably check on him every once in a while. He's sleeping now, but he could wake up."

"Ja, ja... whatevers. I checks on him in a littles bit," Skwisgaar assured him. Ofdensen looked skeptical, "I checks on hims, I promise."

"Make sure you do," Ofdensen told him.

xxxxxx

When Toki woke up, it seemed to be the next morning. He sure was sleeping a lot more than he ever had in Norway. No one even woke him up. In Norway if he had slept this long, his father would have been furious...

Toki sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and walked out into the hallway. None of the Klokateers were around, and Toki didn't really know where any of the band mates' rooms were located. He looked left and then right, contemplating which way he should go. After a moment of thought, he decided to go right.

Fortunately, after walking for a minute and looking into the doors he passed, he came upon Skwisgaar's room. Skwisgaar was sitting on the edge of a very odd looking bed. He was holding a guitar and playing it softly and rapidly. Toki frowned. He wanted to play guitar like that, only louder. He didn't want to play the scale of G.

"Hellos, Tokis," Skwisgaar greeted him, "Hows am yous are dis mornings?"

"I ams goods," Toki told him, "Whats we gonna do todays?" he asked.

"Uh... wells... we just goings to hangs outs... maybe drinks a littles. You can't drinks alcohols though. Don'ts ever drinks it," Skwisgaar began, "you probably wills have Pickle teach you mores about guitars today maybe," he added.

"I don'ts wants to," Toki frowned, "is too hards. I learns too slow and it makes my fingers hurts. Ams not even fun to plays it on de scales of Geeze."

"You gets betters though," Skwisgaar assured him, "you has to pracs-tice, or you never learns."

"I has to?" Toki asked, looking upset.

"Ja," Skwisgaar responded. He then seemed to notice that Toki looked like he might cry, "Don'ts be mads. You gets betters at it, and den it more funs."

"I thoughts you says I can do whatevers I wants at dis house," Toki reminded him, "And dat I don'ts has to do whats I don'ts want..."

"Well, almosts," Skwisgaar said, "you can do whatevers you wants most of de times, but one things you has to do is learns tha guitars, hm? Just one things. Besides dat, you do whatevers you wants."

Toki frowned, "I hates you," he muttered.

Skwisgaar sighed, "I'm can'ts says dat I am surprised..."

Toki turned and walked away from Skwisgaar's room. He was not going to learn to play the guitar. Skwisgaar couldn't make him. Ofdensen had said that he could learn to do it later, and Ofdensen seemed to be in charge a lot more than Skwisgaar did.

Toki wandered around the halls, not knowing what he should do now. He didn't feel like building legos today, nor did he want to go into the room with video games, in case Murderface was there. In fact, he didn't really want to do anything anymore. He was a bit angry that Skwisgaar had informed him that learning to play the guitar was going to be mandatory. Hopefully Ofdensen would tell Skwisgaar that he couldn't _make _Toki learn to play the guitar.

He peered out a window and saw the yard wolves running about. He wondered why the band would keep wolves in their yard. Surely they were tame. The band didn't even allow trees to grow unburnt, so why would they allow wild wolves to roam about on their land? Toki found his way downstairs and walked outside, hoping to meet a wolf to play with. He had always wanted a pet, but was never allowed to have one in Norway.

He walked around until he spotted a lone wolf which seemed curious about his presence. The wolf, which seemed to have been sniffing the ground for something, was now looking up in Toki's general direction.

"Hellos," Toki called out, reaching his hand out in a gesture which was asking the wolf to approach him.

The wolf began to walk toward him slowly. Toki smiled until the wolf emitted a low growling sound.

Toki frowned. This wolf seemed sort of mean, "Okays..." Toki whispered, "I's sorries... you just goes backs to walkings arounds..." he backed away from the wolf, but the wolf followed him, still growling.

Toki continued to back up slowly, hoping either that the wolf would leave him alone or that Toki would make it back to the house before the wolf made it to him. When the wolf started increasing it's pace, Toki did the same, which seemed to provoke the wolf more than anything.

Toki gasped as the wolf leaped toward him, knocking him to the ground. The wolf growled again, now practically standing on top of Toki's chest. It swatted it's paw roughly at Toki, it's claws grazing his cheek. Toki brought up his arms to shield himself from the wolf's claws, but soon after he did, the wolf decided to resort to biting instead. Toki closed his eyes and curled himself into a ball as he felt the wolf's large jaws snapping around his forearm.

"Get's offs of me!" Toki pleaded to the wolf, who neither understood his pleas, nor complied with them. Toki was certain that he was about to be killed when he heard an unfamiliar voice calling to him, and someone pulling the wolf away from him.

"What are you doing out here?" he heard the voice say. Toki opened his eyes to see that the wolf had run off and one of the Klokateers was standing before him.

Toki didn't answer. He looked down at his arm to see visible teeth marks oozing blood. His other arm was covered in scratches from the wolf's claws. He fought the urge to cry and looked up at the hooded man kneeling in front of him.

"Come on," the Klokateer said, lifting Toki off the ground and carrying him, "let's get you inside."

The Klokateer took Toki to a hospital which was built inside of Mordhaus. Toki thought this to be incredibly convenient. The doctor put antiseptic on the bite and claw marks and bandaged Toki's left arm, which was the one the wolf had bitten. Most of the scratches from the wolf's claws were not deep and had ceased bleeding rather quickly for the most part. A few of them were treated with bandaids, including the ones across Toki's cheek.

The doctor looked at the Klokateer, who had stayed with Toki while his cuts were being bandaged, "Are these injuries from a yard wolf?" he guessed correctly. The Klokateer nodded, "why was he even out there? Isn't someone supposed to be watching him?" Apparently the doctor had already been informed that a younger version of Toki was currently living at Mordhaus, because he didn't seem the least bit surprised that Toki was here at his present age.

"I don't know how he managed to get outside without anyone noticing," the Klokateer told him, "I'll take him to Ofdensen and ask him who is in charge of the boy."

"It's am my faults," Toki spoke up, not wanting Skwisgaar or anyone else to get in trouble for his mistake, "I goes out theres on my own."

"Yes, I know that," the doctor responded, "but you're just a little boy. Someone should have been making sure you didn't go off on your own like that. Especially not outside with wild animals."

Toki sighed but didn't argue any more.

"Just make sure you don't go out there again, okay?" the doctor advised him, "if no one is going to be watching you, you should at least try to make wise choices on your own. I'm sure Ofdensen will hire someone to look after you after this though."

Toki frowned and followed the Klokateer out of the hospital and toward Ofdensen's office.

_xxxxxx_

"Toki! What happened?" Ofdensen clearly sounded worried when he saw Toki's present state.

"I goes outsides to sees de wol-eves. And dey bites me," Toki told him, "well, just ones of dem did. I can tells you which ones. We cans gets rids of him. Nots a very goods pet."

Ofdensen frowned, "They aren't really what you'd call pets, Toki," he told him, "they are wild animals. I want you to stay inside from now on, Toki," he instructed him, "I know you probably want to play outside, but this house is just not intended for children. The wolves are dangerous, as you've seen."

Toki nodded, "okays," he agreed, "can I goes now?"

Ofdensen sighed and looked at the Klokateer who had brought Toki to his office, "I want you to keep a constant eye on him until I say otherwise, okay?"

The Klokateer nodded.

"You may go, Toki," Ofdensen told him, "stay inside."

Toki nodded and left. As soon as Toki had gone, Ofdensen made his way to Skwisgaar's room.

_xxxxxx_

"Skwisgaar," Ofdensen stated, walking into the guitarist's bedroom, "Have you been watching Toki?" he asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes, wondering if the question was a trick, "Ja...?" he replied, sounding unsure of his own answer.

"Well, where is he?" Ofdensen asked, sounding like a broken record. He didn't know why he had ever believed Skwisgaar would be able to take care of a child.

Skwisgaar sighed, "Okays... you gots me. I don'ts know wheres he is," he admitted, "I watches him betters next times, okays?"

"No, it's not okay," Ofdensen argued, "a Klokateer found Toki outside _playing _with a wolf. He's got scratches and bite marks all over him, Skwisgaar. You can only mess up so many times before Toki ends up getting killed! If the Klokateer hadn't found him, the wolves may have killed him, Skwisgaar, do you understand that?"

Skwisgaar nodded, "okays... I promise I watch hims betters froms now on," he repeated himself.

"I think you and I both know what you have to do, Skwisgaar. You need to take Toki back to the time he is from," Ofdensen told him, "I know you want him to have a better life, but the fact of the matter is, he isn't meant to exist now as a child. He may have had an unpleasant life in Norway, but all of the events in his life led him here and caused him to join Dethklok. He told me he doesn't even want to learn to play the guitar. He has no reason to want to when he can do so many other things instead. His being here, now, as a child, has completely changed his future. I know you don't want to, but you need to take him back to Norway."

Skwisgaar shook his head, "I can teach hims to plays de guitar. He stills be in de bands, okays?" he pleaded, "I makes him learns it."

Ofdensen shook his head, "The reason he learned to play the guitar in the first place was more than likely because he wanted to. If you try to force it on him, he isn't going to even enjoy it."

Skwisgaar frowned and remained silent for a moment. Then he looked up at Ofdensen, "ams he okays? I means... about de wol-eves bitings him?"

"He's fine," Ofdensen assured him.

The two were silent for a moment longer.

"Do you thinks Toki will hates me if I makes him goes back?" Skwisgaar asked.

Ofdensen sighed, "Well, you know he definitely needs to go back. You could try to explain it to him, but somehow I doubt he'd completely understand. You could use your time machine to go back in time to before you had the machine built, and make sure you don't have it built in the first place. That way Toki will never know he was ever here. Everything can just play out according to how it would have naturally." he suggested.

"Can we waits one more days?" Skwisgaar asked.

Ofdensen nodded, "I don't see what it would hurt."

xxxxxx

**_Please review. I hope you guys are all still ejoying this... And I'm sorry for updating so slowly..._**


	9. Going back?

Chapter9

Skwisgaar felt absolutely horrible. Not only had he brought Toki out of his abusive home only to have to send him back again, but he also was so irresponsible... again... that Toki had ended up getting attacked by the yard wolves. He tried to act like he didn't care, but he did. Toki deserved better than his parents, but he also deserved better than Skwisgaar. No six year old child should be left alone long enough to wander out into the yard and play with wolves without anyone noticing. Skwisgaar was supposed to be in charge of watching him, but he had been lazy. He assumed Toki would listen to him and stay indoors, but why should he have expected him to? He was a curious child, and curious children don't often do exactly as they're told.

Skwisgaar sighed as he walked down the halls of Mordhaus. He knew he would have to send Toki back soon, but for now he wanted to make Toki's last day here a pleasant one. Since Skwisgaar planned on going back in time and preventing the time machine from ever being made, as soon as he did so, Toki would have never been here, so it wasn't like he would remember having had a pleasant day at Mordhaus. Nevertheless, Skwisgaar felt he deserved to have some fun... even if technically he will have never had said fun...

"Hey, Tokis," Skwisgaar quietly greeted Toki as he walked into the rhythm guitarist's bedroom. It was about ten o'clock in the morning, a time Skwisgaar would usually never be awake without being forced to be, but Tokiwas wide awake, sitting on his bed and looking up at Skwisgaar as he entered the room.

"Hellos," Toki smiled back, not seeming to blame Skwisgaarfor allowing him to be clawed and bitten by the wolf outside.

"Ams you feels okays with all dat wolfs scratchings and bitings?" Skwisgaar asked, looking at the bandage wrapped around Toki's thin arm and the band aides stuck on his other arm and face.

Toki nodded, "is okays," he told him, "I has worse things befores," he paused for a moment as though he wished he hadn't said his last comment, "whats you doings today?" he asked, "you goings to makes me learn the guitars?"

Skwisgaar shook his head, "no. If you don'ts wants to learns it, I won'ts makes you."

Toki smiled, "reallies? Whats we do todays insteads then? I'm not allows to go outsides anymores. I didn'ts knows the wol-eves weres mean..."

"We can do anythings you wants," Skwisgaar offered, wanting Toki to enjoy his last day at Mordhaus. He wondered if he should explain to Toki that he was going to send him back or if he should just let him spend his last day here carefree. Since he was going to go back in time and prevent the machine from ever being built, Toki would never know the difference whether Skwisgaar told him what was going on or not, because technically, the past few days would have never happened.

"Is there am a place wheres we can plays outsides?" Toki asked, "wheres am no yard wol-eves?"

"Ja," Skwisgaar said. He narrowed his eyes, "dat's alls you wants to do? Is plays outsides? Outs of everythings in the worlds? I haves lots of monies... you can do anythings in de worlds."

"I wants to plays outsides," Toki told him, "I never gets to plays outsides. Dere ams only snows at Norways, and I always has to do workings. I don'ts ever gets to plays outsides. Dats what I wants to do."

Skwisgaar frowned. He really didn't want to send Toki back to Norway. Every moment that he was with the younger version of his band mate reminded him of that. He was not beyond repair at the moment. He could still live a happy life and grow into a happy adult. If Skwisgaar sent him back, he would get present-day Toki back, and he liked present-day Toki. They were good friends, even if he didn't like to admit it, but what he didn't like about present-day Toki was that he had lived a horrible life, and that was irreversible. In order to have the Toki he knew back, he would have to ensure that Toki lived his childhood how he had originally. Or he could save Toki from his own parents, but in doing so would lose a good friend. Child-Toki would grow to be a different person than the rhythm guitarist of Dethklok. He knew what Ofdensen thought he should do, but he wondered what Toki would want. He wished he could ask him in his adult form.

"I can takes you to a playgrounds," Skwisgaar suggested, "I tells some Klokateers to stands guards arounds it and not lets anyone else in."

"Why can'ts anyones else plays with us?" Toki asked.

"Because I ams famous, Tokis, and yous are toos. If someone sees yous with me, dey mights figures outs whos you reallies ares. It am just too dangerous to has everyones in de worlds ables to be so close to us," Skwisgaar tried to explain.

Judging by Toki's confused expression, Skwisgaar guessed that Toki still didn't completely understand what he had been trying to say. Nevertheless, he didn't ask any more questions.

"Okays den... I wills am goes to tells klokateers where dey needs to drives us to and all those things whats am necessaries. I guess you cans plays with legos or somethings until I comes backs. It won'ts be veries a longs time," Skwisgaar told Toki. Toki nodded as Skwisgaar exited the room.

Toki sat silently on his bed after Skwisgaar left. He didn't really feel like building anything out of legos at the moment. He supposed he could just sit and wait for Skwisgaar to come back. The guitarist said he wouldn't be away for very long, so surely waiting for him to return wouldn't be so bad. Toki began to hum a song while swinging his feet up and down.

Before long, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone approach his door. He looked up, hoping it was Skwisgaarand that it was time to go outside. Unfortunately, it was a rather different and less preferable member of the band, Murderface.

"Hey there, little guy," Murderface greeted, his tone not sounding very genuine at all, "Whatcha up to?"

Toki tilted his head in confusion, unsure why Murderface was even talking to him. The bassist didn't really seem to like him very much, "I ams just waits for Skwisgaars," Toki answered, "we ams goings to go plays outsides. He says he has to finds kloks-a-teers for to makes sures no ones plays at the playsgrounds with us or somethings. I don't see whys we can'ts lets other kids plays too though..."

Murderface nodded, "well, he probably doeschn't want people getting suspischiousch. If the media schaw Schkwisgaar with schome little kid who looksch scho much like Toki, (because you are Toki) what would they think? All schorts of rumours would get schtarted, schtuff like that Toki hasch a kid or something. It'd be a complete disaschter. Plus, people are crazy. Regular jackoffs are alwaysch fucking everything up."

"Why don'ts he just tells dem abouts de times machines? Dey woulds understands, rights?" Toki asked, "I can'ts stay hides froms de medias forevers..."

"Well, you won't have to schtay hidden forever," Murderface informed him, "Schkwisgaar isch schending you back schoon. I think after today. That'sch what he told Ofdenschen anyway."

Toki frowned, "Reallies?"

"Yeah," Murderface assured him, "he schaid schomething about you being too much work or schomething. He isch too lazy to watch you, and you are alwaysch running around everywhere doing thingsch you schouldn't be, scho he'sch gonna schend you back."

Toki looked very worried, "but I wills be more carefuls! I didn'ts know I wasn'ts alloweds outsides... I don'ts wants to goes back!"

"That doeschn't really matter," Murderface said, "you being here is schrewing everything elsche up too. The real Toki doesn't exischt anymore. Dethklok is gonna be all fucked up if the real Toki isn't a member."

"But I ams the reals Toki!" Toki pleaded, "I learns to plays de guitars! I wills do whatevers you guys wants, and won'ts ever do anythings bads evers agains! I don'ts wants to goes back! Don'tsmakes me! I wants to stay livings here withouts works to do and with legs-ohs!" Toki began to sob, "and... banana pops-stickles..." he managed to add to his list of reasons why he deisred to stay.

"Schhhhh! Be quiet! I don't think I wasch schupposed to tell you any of thisch... Don't tell Schkwisgaar that I told you, okay?" Murderface requested, "he'll be really mad at you if he knows you know. He might even schend you back even earlier... Scho promische you won't tell him I told you."

Toki nodded, his eyes big and his lips bent into a frown, "Okays. I promises."

"Well, I gotta go... scho, schorry about you having to go back and all that... There'sch really nothing we can do though. Tough luck," Murderface stood up and walked out into the hallway, calling back before he left, "Schee ya later... or maybe I won't..."

Toki stared at the wall. He was deep in thought. He didn't really understand why Skwisgaar would send him back. So what if he wasn't a member of the band? They seemed fine without him... Why did they need two guitarists anyway? He shook his head. This was all his fault for playing with the yard wolves. Maybe his parents were right. Maybe he should have just stuck to chores and not done anything risky at all. Now when he was sent back, not only would he no longer get to live at Mordhaus, but his parents were going to be really angry with him for leaving in the first place.

"Hey Tokis," he heard Skwisgaar's voice, "you ams readies to goes?"

Toki forced himself to smile, "ja," he answered, standing up from the bed and following Skwisgaar through the halls of Mordhaus and into a huge garage. They got into a very fancy looking automobile and sat patiently as they were driven to their destination, a very fun looking playground. Toki's smile wasn't forced anymore. Though he knew he would be very unhappy later, seeing such a magnificent play area was enough to make him temporarily forget the horrors that awaited him. Right now the playground was the only thing on his mind.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Sorry for taking so incredibly long to update. Good news though, the next chapter, chapter 10 is already almost ready to publish, and I'm planning on only having this story go for 2 more chapters after this... I've planned out chapter 11 in my head, so it shouldn't take forever to write... Assuming my computer will work, I should have this finished relatively soon... I hope someone is still reading it..._**


	10. Playgroundklok

_**Hello everyone. Thank you for reading (and reviewing) up to this point. :) I appreciate that some people are still reading even after I took months to update. Again, I'm sorry about that. I just lost motivation, and you wouldn't have wanted to read anything written by someone who wasn't motivated. It would have been awful. Fortunately, my motivation has returned due to winter break and a lack of anything better to do, so here is chapter 10. Enjoy:**_

Chapter10

Skwisgaar sat on a swing while he watched Toki running about and playing on all of the various brightly coloured slides, tunnels, and other such playground equipment. Klokateers surrounded the area, refusing admittance to anyone other than Skwisgaar and Toki, just as the guitarist had instructed. He knew Toki wanted other children to be allowed to play as well, but he also knew that with children came those children's parents, and he didn't want tons of adults nosing around, especially not during the present situation Skwisgaar and Toki were in. If the wrong person noticed how closely child-Toki resembled adult-Toki, who knew what rumours and accusations would start spreading? Plus, Skwisgaar didn't generally like children, and didn't want them swarming all around him anyway.

Skwisgaar sighed as he swung back and forth very slightly on the swing set on which he was sitting. He didn't understand why children enjoyed rocking back and forth so rapidly and so continuously. He remembered being a child and enjoying such things once, but he could not remember why he had enjoyed it. Even just swinging a little bit right now was making him feel almost sick. He stopped swinging and looked down at his boots as he crossed his ankles. His boots were rather scuffed up. He wasn't sure if that was metal, or if he should request new, unscuffed boots. He was rather certain he liked his boots the way they were. If he got new ones, he'd surely just scuff them up again, besides, he was also fairly certain that scuffed up boots were, in fact, very metal compared to shiny new boots.

He looked up, scanning the playground equipment for Toki. He hadn't really been paying attention for the past few minutes. As he looked around, he felt a tinge of panic rise in his chest. Where was he? Skwisgaar had only looked away for a few minutes... And the entire area was well guarded... No one could have easily gotten in or out.

"Toki!" Skwisgaar called out as he stood and started walking around between the playground equipment, "where ams you! I'm nots jokings arounds... If yous am playings hides and seeks, you wins, okays? Where ams you go?" When he received no answer, Skwisgaar walked up to one of the klokateers, demanding information, "Yous guys am supposed to be watches him toos! Where ams he?"

"We are keeping an eye on him, sir," the klokateer responded, his voice incredibly calm, "he entered the purple tunnel south of the see saw approximately one point five minutes ago. He has yet to exit, so I assume he is still there."

Skwisgaar sighed. He felt certain Toki was in fact where the klokateer claimed, and thus felt very relieved. He did, however, feel the need to also check for himself to be sure. He made his way over to the purple tunnel and peered inside. Sure enough, Toki was there. He didn't look happy though. He had his knees pulled up to his chest. His arms were wrapped around his legs and tears streaming down his face.

Skwisgaar was instantly concerned. He got down onto his hands and knees and crawled into the tunnel, "ams you falls downs and hurts yourselfs?" he asked, wondering why Toki was crying, "lets me sees."

Toki shook his head, "I didn'ts fall downs," he informed the guitarist. He wiped the tears from his face and tried his best to look stoic. Skwisgaar could tell Toki hadn't wanted him to know he was crying. That's why he had hidden in the plastic tunnel. Toki shook his head again, "I don'ts wants to talks abouts it."

"Talks abouts what?" Skwisgaar asked, "why ams you cryings? You has gots to tells me. I can fix it, whatevers it is."

"Realies?" Toki asked, looking up directly into Skwisgaar's eyes, "you can fix anythings what makes me cries? Anythings at alls?"

Skwisgaar hesitated, "Um... probablies... Well, we gots lots of monies, so if you wants anythings, we can buys it... if you falls downs, we can gives to you bandaides. Someones be means to yous, and we has dem killed."

Toki's eyes widened at the last thing Skwisgaar mentioned, "no. Is nones of those things," he told Skwisgaar, "I... Wells... Promise you won'ts be mads with me?"

"I promises," Skwisgaar assured him.

"Murderface tells me yous are goings to sends me backs homes because I ams was bads and plays outsides and does things whats I am nots supposeds to do. I will promise I won'ts do anythings bads, and I wills learns the guitars and do anythings whats you wants if you don'ts makes me go back!" Toki blurted out as his voice began to tremble and his eyes began once more to brim with tears.

Skwisgaar sighed, "Murderface wasn'ts supposeds to tells you dats... Tokis... I wish I coulds discuss dis withs yous as a adults... If yous stays heres, you won'ts be de sames persons you ams dat I knows... Am you understands?"

Toki noddes, "yeah... but why can'ts I be a differents persons whats doesn't has to lives with my parents? I can bes a differents Tokis, but lives with yous and stills be your friends. Likes a new and differents friends."

Skwisgaar frowned, "but whats abouts my other friend, the Toki I knows? Whos I knows for a veries longs times? I can'ts just never brings him backs... You and he ams de sames persons. He lives his life de ways you ams supposed to lives yours, and he turns out beings my friends. If you stays heres, insteads of whens de times you froms, you wills be a different persons. Times machines am not naturals. You ams naturallies not supposes to lives here now, as a littles kids... I'm sorries."

Toki's lip quivered as he tried to keep himself from crying again, "my parents ams goings to be reallies mad with me for leavings."

"Dey won'ts ever knows you ams left. And you won'ts know eithers. And neithers will I. Whats I am wills do is go backs in times and prevents me froms ever tellings de klokateers to builds for me a times machines. Den no ones will ever know dis even happens. It wills be like nones of dis happened at all," Skwisgaar explained, hoping young Toki was able to understand everything he was saying.

"So it wills be likes you never brings me to de futures at alls? Everythings will be backs to normal, and I won'ts even knows anythings ever happens?" Toki asked.

Skwisgaar nodded, "preciselies; but when you grows up, yous will be a famous musicians. You wills have to lives with your parents, but at least you wills be famous laters, hm?"

Toki nodded, "I guess dat sounds okays... Probablies adults Toki woulds wants everythings to be normals, because he likes being famous. He wouldn'ts likes for me to screws up everythings because I don'ts wants to lives at homes. He had to lives dere, and it wouldn'ts be fairs for me to makes him not even exists anymores, or to ends up not be famous."

Skwisgaar was confused now, "Okays... ja... I guess... I mean, yous am de same persons though..."

Toki nodded, "I knows. But we sorts of differents toos. Rights now, anyways, because I am lives here right now, and he am lives at Norways when he was my age. In de ends, we all de sames, but rights now, we differents."

"Okays den," Skwisgaar tried to wrap his mind around the idea of the two Tokis being different yet the same, but didn't have much luck. The entire idea of time travel was very confusing.

"Skwisgaar?" Toki asked after a moment of the two both silently thinking about the same confusing topic.

"Ja?" Skwisgaar looked down at Toki.

"How do two times happens at de sames times?" Toki asked.

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow, "whats?"

"I means, I ams livings in de past to yous, and you comes in de times machines from nows. Nows am happens at de same times as den, rights?" Toki asked.

"Wells... dats why it ams a _times_travel machines, and nots a location travels. De times don't happens all at once... Only now is happen now... You know... I don'ts reallies know abouts times machine very much. I ams not builds it. I don'ts know. Is some kinds of magics or somethings," Skwisgaar gave up.

Toki shrugged, "times machines don'ts makes any sense," he stated.

"You ams veries rights, my littles friend," Skwisgaar agreed, "comes on den. Lets gets out of dis weirds purples tube."

Toki nodded and crawled after Skwisgaar through the purple tunnel and out into the open.

Skwisgaar was about to suggest that they be on their way home when he was caught off guard with something wrapping around his legs. He looked down, and was surprised to find that Toki was hugging him. Now Skwisgaar felt even worse than he had at the beginning of the day. He was sending Toki to live with his abusive parents still, but now Toki was aware of it... and he was hugging him. Skwisgaar had never felt so guilty in his entire life.

He waited for Toki to end his embrace, but after about ten seconds, the child still hadn't let go. Skwisgaar sighed. He knelt down and hugged Toki back. It was the least he could do. The poor kid probably hadn't ever received a hug before.

"I understands why you has to sends me backs," Toki told him, "I ams never knows a times machines could be builds... I don'ts thinks dey ams supposes to be builds. Travelings in times is nots a normals things to do, and it changes things. I can'ts be in Norways and heres. I gots to be whens I was supposeds to be, or everyones will be the wrongs age. I bets my moms and dads rights now wonders where I goes. Maybe they ams worries or sads... I wonders..."

Skwisgaar shook his head. He didn't want to think about this. If Toki's parents had any upset feelings over Toki being gone it was probably just anger that there was no longer anyone to do work for them. He decided to change the subject, "you wants to goes and buys a snow cones?"

Toki tilted his head, "whats am dat?"

"Is littles tiny pieces of ice, whats all smashed up likes snow, and on tops is fruity flavors syrup. Snow cones what ams likes a popsicle, only in a cups and withouts de stick," Skwisgaar told him, "dere ams lots of flavours. Do you wants one?"

Toki smiled and nodded and the two made their way down to the ice cream shop. All the while, Skwisgaar thought silently to himself.

He still planned on going back in time and preventing the time machine from ever being built, but he was feeling more and more guilty each second he spent with Toki. Was he being selfish? Was he going to send Toki back to live a miserable childhood just so his friend would still be in the band, as an adult? Sending him back wasn't really in Toki's best interest, was it? Or maybe it was, since Mordhaus was most probably more dangerous than Norway. Maybe his parents didn't treat him well, but at least he survived and grew up... He probably wouldn't have that luxury at Mordhaus anyway...

While they ate their snow cones, and on the drive back to Mordhaus, Skwisgaar continued to ponder the situation until he finally decided what he would do. He would go back in time to the day before he had the time machine built, and he would talk to adult Toki. He would find out if Toki thought being in Dethklok was worth his childhood being the way it was. Toki's fate would now be in his own hands instead of Skwisgaar's. Skwisgaar had no right to make such a big decision _for_Toki, and now he wouldn't have to.

_xxxxxx_


	11. Hypotheticals Questions

Chapter11

As soon as they arrived back at Mordhaus, Skwisgaar and Toki made their way to the main room, where the other members of Dethklok lounged about, lazily drinking, surfing the internet, and watching television. Skwisgaar wanted to get down stairs to his time machine, but didn't want to be obvious about it. He didn't want Toki to be concerned that he might go back and prevent the time machine from being constructed already.

Skwisgaar looked down at Toki, who had his eyes on the dancing video game, "you wants to plays dat?" Skwisgaar asked him.

"Ja. I already plays it befores. I ams pretties goods at it. Wills you watches me? I ams reallies goods," Toki beamed.

Skwisgaar smiled, "okays. I watches you ones times," he agreed.

Sure enough, Toki was rather good at the game. Especially considering he had only been here for a few days and had definitely never played such a game at any other point in his life. When Toki completed the level, he looked up at Skwisgaar, as though waiting for Skwisgaar to say something about how astounding his performance was.

"You dids reallies goods, Toki," Skwisgaar told him.

"I bet I dids better dan you cans," Toki bragged.

Skwisgaar shrugged, "maybes," he said, "probablies not. I ams reallies goods at everythings. I don'ts likes to plays video games thoughs. I'm sure I am veries capables of do betters dan yous," Skwisgaar knew he should just humour Toki and let him win this one, since he was a child, after all. He couldn't stand to let his younger band mate think he was better than Skwisgaar at anything though.

"I thinks I betters dan yous am," Toki continued, "I guess you ams scares to tries. Dat ams because you knows I am betters and you don'ts wants everyones to knows it. Dat's okays. If you ams scares, you don'ts has to lets me embarrasses yous. Don'ts worries abouts it."

By this point, the rest of Dethklok had become interested in the conversation. Nathan was watching them from over his laptop and Murderface glanced over while a commercial was playing on television, while Pickles had made his way over to them and was now standing next to the game.

"Ya should try it, Skwisgaar," Pickles suggested, "that little guy is really good at that game... I mean, he really might be better at it than ya are. I know ya never played it, but he didn't play it before neither, and he did pretty good. It'd be interestin ta see if ya can beat 'im. Maybe Toki'll finally be better at somethin. Than you are."

"I doubts it," Skwisgaar frowned, narrowing his eyes. He really didn't want to waste his time playing video games, but now even Pickles was thinking Toki might be better than him at something. And what was even worse than people thinking Toki was better than Skwisgaar at something, was people thinking that _six-year-old-Toki_ might be better than him at something. That was just pathetic, "I tries it den," he finally agreed.

Nathan and even Murderface got up from the couch in order to watch this. None of them had ever witnessed Skwisgaar play a video game before, much less a video game that required dancing. This was going to be good...

Skwisgaar knew that Toki had only missed four steps when he played. He would have to do pretty good. He assumed he was coordinated well enough to pull it off without missing any steps. Once he got started, however, he realized it was more difficult than it looked.

When he missed the very first step, he demanded to be permitted to start over again. He restarted the game and got off to a better start on his second try. This turn, once he had missed four steps he slammed his fist into the restart button again, "Toki ams gets to plays a pracstice ones before... Dat ones was my pracstice. I never plays it befores!" he was getting extremely defensive.

On his third try he completed the level with only three mistakes, "see?" he gloated, "I ams do betters dan Tokis."

Toki frowned, "I still dids reallies goods though."

Skwisgaar nodded in agreement, "yes, Tokis. You do reallies goods, and I do betters. Dats just the ways it is. I am goings to goes get somesthings, and you stays heres with Pickles and Nathans," Skwisgaar informed him.

"What about me?" Murderface complained, "He can schtay here with Picklesch, Nathan, AND Murderface!"

"Whatevers," Skwisgaar scoffed as he exited the room. He was sort of angry with Murderface since the bassist had told Toki that Skwisgaar had planned on undoing the past few days. Also, out of everyone in the band, and in the world, Murderface was the last person Skwisgaar thought could be trusted as a babysitter.

"I think yer better than Skwisgaar at tha game, Toki," Pickles told Toki after Skwisgaar had left, "he had ta try three times. Ya only tried once. I bet ya could beat 'is score right now. Ya should try ta get a perfect score on the first level an then when he comes back he'll see tha ya did better than 'im. It'll drive 'im nuts! He'll stay up all night tryin' ta beat it, I bet."

Toki smiled and nodded, "I thinks I can gets a perfects. I ams reallies goods at dis games," he hopped back onto the game's platform and started the level over while Pickles stood beside him and watched.

xxxxxx

Skwisgaar made his way down to the basement and found his time machine. He input all of the information he needed in order to have the machine take him to the day before the time machine was built. He hoped he wouldn't end up running into his past self. His past self would probably consider him an impostor and have him executed or something. After all, before Skwisgaar knew about time travel, he would have been very suspicious of anyone who looked like his clone.

He double checked the date and then pressed the green button. The next thing he knew, he was in the exact same place, but a few days earlier. He had made sure to come back in time at 9:00 in the morning. He knew his past self wouldn't be awake then. He might have to wake up Toki in order to talk to him though.

Skwisgaar silently made his way through the halls of Mordhaus. It was very odd being at home so early in the morning. To Skwisgaar, 9:00 in the morning would have meant only five hours of sleep on a normal day. He approached Toki's bed room and quietly knocked on the door, not wanting to wake anyone else. When there came no answer, he knocked a little harder, but still not hard enough to wake up his band mate. Toki must have stayed up really late the previous night.

Eventually he decided he would just open the door and wake Toki up manually. He didn't want to wake up the entire band just because Toki had stayed up all night was was suddenly the heaviest sleeper on earth.

As Skwisgaar opened the door, light flooded into the room and he noticed Toki laying on his stomach with his hair messily strewn about over his arm and over the side of his bed. Toki was not the type of person who went to sleep lying on his back and woke up in the same position. No one could ever tell what position Toki would wake up in. In his sleep, he would turn, roll, flail his arms and legs about, and sometimes even sleep walk and end up in other rooms of the house.

Skwisgaar smiled. It was a very good feeling, seeing Toki again as an adult. He hadn't noticed before just how much he had missed him. Skwisgaar stepped inside the room, closed Toki's door behind him, and turned on the light. When the light illuminated the room, Skwisgaar noticed Toki let out a groan and turn over toward the door as he opened his eyes and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the room's newly acquired lack of darkness.

"Skwisgaar?" Toki sounded and looked very confused. He pushed some of his hair out of his line of vision and looked up at his band mate, "whats you doings in here? Its am reallies earlies. We don'ts has anythings we gots to do todays, do we? Oh no... Did I misses a pracstices or somethings? Ams everyones mads with me?"

Skwisgaar shook his head, "No. No ones am mads with yous, Toki. I just needs to talks to yous, okays?"

Toki nodded, "okays." He sat up the rest of the way and moved over so that Skwisgaar could sit next to him.

For moment they were both silent, Toki wondering why Skwisgaar had woken him up so early, and Skwisgaar not sure how he should word his questions to avoid sounding like a lunatic.

The silence was broken by Toki yawning, "um... if you wants you can just writes me a notes and I reads it when I wakes up," he suggested, eager to get back to sleep.

"No," Skwisgaar shook his head, "I just wants to asks you a fews quicks questions... whats am hypotheticals questions."

"Okays... Goes heads," Toki urged.

Skwisgaar sighed, "okays den... Lets says I has a times machines," he began.

"Do yous reallies?" Toki interrupted, "what times ams you goes to?"

Skwisgaar frowned, "No, I ams not reallies has ones. It ams a questions hypotheticals! Dat ams means a 'what ifs' kinds of questions... as in, what ifs I hads a times machines, but I don'ts reallies has ones."

"Oh," Toki looked disappointed, "okays den... goes heads with whats questions hypotheticals you ams wants to asks."

"What if I has a times machines, and I can brings you froms de past into now. Instead of lives with your parents when yous was a littles kids, you lives here, with Dethklok," Skwisgaar began again, "Dis ways, you don'ts has to grows up in Norways with your parents, but also when you do gets to be a adults, you wills not be de sames. You won'ts be in Dethklok anymores when you grows up... but you has a betters life whens you a kids."

Toki tilted his head as he thought this over, "is Dethkloks from de past toos? I means, do we alls gets to be kids togethers? I think dat woulds be funs. We should brings also a dinosaurs to now! And Abrahams Lincoln!"

Skwisgaar sighed, "no... heres am de questions, rephrased: Woulds you wants a betters childhoods if it means you wouldn'ts be in Dethkloks anymore?"

"Oh," Toki frowned. This question wasn't as fantastical and fun as the previous, "um... I reallies likes being in Dethklok," he finally decided, "I wouldn'ts wants to gives ups being in de most famous bands in de worlds... ams you tryings to fires me?"

Skwisgaar shook his head. He was amused at how much this conversation was confusing his band mate, "Nope. Just ams a hypotheticals questions."

"Okays," Toki seemed less concerned now, "My answer is I woulds keeps things how they ams now. Maybe I didn'ts likes living at Norways, and it was colds and... it was... my families was... um... but nows I ams in Dethkloks, and I has whats likes a new families. Maybe you guys don'ts likes to thinks we ams a families, but we ams, and I wouldn'ts gets rids of my bads families if it woulds mean I has to gets rids of my goods families too."

"Uh," Skwisgaar was literally at a loss for words. Toki seemed like a complete idiot sometimes, but what he had just said seemed uncharacteristically brilliant. Skwisgaar hadn't ever thought of that. It wasn't just that Toki would have to give up being famous if he stayed as a child in what was Skwisgaar's present-time. He would also be giving up his relationships he had with his band mates, whom the rhythm guitarist clearly thought of as family. Sure, child-Toki would develop relationships with Dethklok's members as well, but they would all see him as a little kid and not as one of their peers. It wouldn't be the same.

"Is dat alls?" Toki asked as he yawned again, "I stays up reallies lates... I reallies wants to goes backs to sleeps..."

"Ja... dat ams alls," Skwisgaar told him as he stood up from Toki's bed and made his way over to the door.

"We can plays more hypotheticals questions laters. I ams asks you ones abouts whats you do if you coulds be a rabbits. Maybe coulds be, 'what ifs you coulds be a rabbits, but den you wouldn'ts be in Dethkloks anymores?'" Toki babbled, laying back down on his bed.

"Uh... okays," Skwisgaar agreed, shaking his head at the stupidity of Toki's question. He turned off Toki's light, "good nights... I will see yous soon," he said as he closed Toki's door.

After he closed the door Skwisgaar leaned his back against it and closed his eyes. Now he knew what he needed to do. It wasn't just his decision anymore. It was what Toki himself would prefer. Even so, that didn't mean sending child-Toki back wouldn't still be an emotionally difficult feat.

xxxxxx

_**I've decided to make this longer than the 11 chapters I mentioned in another chapter's author's notes. I changed a few things in the plot, and now there is going to be a chapter 12 as well. :) I've already gotten it written. I've just got to proof-read, edit, and post it. And it's going to be a bit longer than usual too. ^_^ Please keep reviewing. **_


	12. Back to Normal

Chapter12

Skwisgaar returned to what was his own present-time and made his way back to the main room, where the curious site of Pickles cheering on a dancing Toki awaited him. Murderface and Nathan had obviously lost interest and were back to watching television and surfing the net, but Pickles was obviously very engrossed in Toki's efforts to master the dancing game.

"Skwisgaar!" Pickles greeted him, the drummer's voice revealing how excited he had become. Pickles stumbled over to where Skwisgaar stood, "Toki almost gat a perfect scoooore! He's totally kickin' yer ass at that game!" he yelled out enthusiastically.

"Pfft," Skwisgaar scoffed, "because he plays it a ba-zillions times. If I plays it a ba-zillions times, I woulds gets even betters dan a perfects scores, and you knows it."

"Well... If Toki played tha guitar a ba-zillion times, an you din't, would he be better at it than you are?" Pickles teased.

Skwisgaar frowned, "of course nots. Dont's be ridiculous. I ams perfects at guitars. I cannots gets any betters. No matters how goods Toki plays it, he wills never gets betters dan me, because it ams imposstible."

"Why don't ya try an' beat 'is score then?" Pickles suggested again, grinning.

"Nah. It ams woulds be sads for me to beats alls of de high scores whats Toki has. Is ams all he has. No needs to takes aways de only things he ams goods at," Skwisgaar told Pickles, in a voice quiet enough that Toki couldn't hear. He was actually quite serious in making this statement. He felt fairly certain he could beat all of Toki's scores on those video games if he practiced a bit. It would be a major blow to Toki's already damaged ego if he did though.

"Whetever," Pickles gave up.

"Tokis," Skwisgaar called over to the younger version of his friend, "whens you ams finished with dat games, I needs to talks to yous."

Toki kept his eyes on the screen, seemingly avoiding Skwisgaar completely. He didn't want to mess up his perfect score by conversing with anyone when he was so close to beating the level without any mistakes. Skwisgaar waited for Toki to finish. He could tell when the level was over, because Toki as well as Pickles, let out cheers. Apparently Toki had finally gotten a perfect score on the first level. Toki, still smiling from his accomplishment followed Skwisgaar out into the hallway.

"It's am times to sends me backs?" Toki asked, his smile fading.

"Wells... We needs to do it soons," Skwisgaar told him, "the things is, we coulds keeps puttings it offs, but den we mights never gets things backs to normals. We needs to do it soons, because if we don'ts, what if de times machines breaks? Den we wills never be ables to fix things backs to normals."

Toki nodded in understanding, "I guess we might as wells do it nows den," he agreed, "its am nots like I wills remembers ever beings here anyways. Even if I stays heres for another years, I still has to goes backs and lives my wholes lifes in Norways. I guess is betters to gets it overs with so I cans grows up fasters, rights?"

"I guess it ams probablies," Skwisgaar agreed.

"Whats do I needs to do?" Toki asked.

"Uh... I guess you cans just goes aheads and finishes plays dat games... Just do whatevers you wants, and I goes backs in times and makes sures de times machines doesn't get builds. As soon as I do thats, I guess yous will be backs at Norways, in your own times and will nevers know anything happens," Skwisgaar explained.

"But grown-ups me wills be still heres instead?" Toki asked.

"Ja," Skwisgaar told him, "only as a grown ups, you won'ts remembers any of dis eithers. And neithers will I. It wills be exactlies like nones of it ever happened," Skwisgaar added, "because I guess it technicallies didn't happens... It ams very confusing, but I thinks it wills work."

Toki nodded and then stood silently, as though he wasn't sure what he should do.

"You can goes aheads and go backs in theres to plays dat games, Toki," Skwisgaar told him.

"Okays," Toki looked down. He didn't seem very happy anymore, "I don'ts really feels like plays it though," he admitted.

Skwisgaar knelt down so that he was at eye-level with Toki, "you wants to do somethings else? You can do somethings with Pickles while I goes back in times. He seems to likes you. He ams was reallies exciteds when you wins dat games. You coulds see if he wants to plays a two-players games with you or somethings..."

Toki nodded, "I guess I can do dats," he agreed. He then paused, but Skwisgaar could tell he was thinking about saying something else, "um... thanks you for tryings to fixes my lifes," Toki finally said, his voice very soft.

"Ja," Skwisgaar muttered, "too bad I ams too stupids to do it rights, hm?"

"You tries though," Toki assured him, "it was a goods ideas... just with times travels... everythings always gets messed ups in de ends, you know?"

Skwisgaar laughed, "ja, times travels does tends to screws ups everythings."

"Well, I guess I goes plays with Pickles now," Toki said as he turned to leave.

Skwisgaar frowned. He didn't want his last encounter with child-Toki to end like that, with Toki just walking off because neither of them knew what else to say. Before Toki was out of his reach, Skwisgaar wrapped his arms around the child, who in turn, hugged him back, "it was reallies nice to gets to knows you ats a differents times in yours life, Toki," Skwisgaar told him, "if it wouldn'ts screws ups your futures, I would lets you lives heres forevers... but we will sees each others agains... veries soons for me, and in a longs times for yous," Skwisgaar assured him.

Toki nodded, but kept his embrace, "I'm glads I gots to visits de futures. Even if I won'ts remembers it," he said.

They stayed in this position for a minute longer, neither saying anything, but neither ready to depart from the other.

"Heh!" they both looked up when they heard Pickles's voice, laughing, "ya guys are hugging," he laughed, stating the very obvious, "ya should have kids, Skwisgaar! You could spend all day huggin' 'em an stuff. Ha ha ha!"

Skwisgaar and Toki let go of each other and turned to face Pickles, "you wants to plays a videos games with Tokis whiles I go and changes everythings backs to normals?" Skwisgaar asked him, ignoring Pickles' comment, which was very likely meant to be an insult to his degree of "metal-ness."

"Uh, yeah... I guess so," Pickles agreed. He was obviously very drunk, but Skwisgaar knew Nathan was also in the main room, and though Nathan pretended he didn't care, Skwisgaar knew the vocalist of the band wouldn't let Toki drown in the hot tub or anything. Even if Pickles passed out drunk or wasn't paying attention, someone would watch out for him. Even Murderface would probably keep an eye on him.

"Good byes," Toki said, grabbing Skwisgaar's hand.

Skwisgaar squeezed his hand and smiled down at him, "good byes," he said back, "I sees you laters."

Toki smiled and then turned to walk with Pickles back down the hall and into the main room. Skwisgaar watched and listened as they walked away.

"At first I thought ya were a hallucination er somethin," Pickles told Toki as they walked down the hallway, "then one time I wasn't drunk er on drugs er nothin, an' ya were still here! I'm not that drunk right now, an' yer here... well... I guess I am pretty drunk huh?" he laughed.

"Ja... I thinks you ams reallies drunks," Toki agreed as the two of them turned the corner and were out of Skwisgaar's line of vision.

He barely heard one last comment made by Pickles, "ya may nawt be real, but I like ya."

Skwisgaar shook his head and turned to make his way down to the basement and to his time machine.

xxxxxx

Skwisgaar found his time machine again and input the correct date and time in order to arrive at Mordhaus on the day that he had instructed the time machine to be built. He decided to arrive after he had already told the klokateers to build the machine, to avoid running into himself and causing confusion. He would instruct the klokateers to cease production of the machine and they would have to listen to him, because he was Skwisgaar. He pressed the green button and was now in the very recent past.

He made his way over to where he knew the klokateers had been constructing his time machine only days before. Before he made his presence known, he watched them for a moment, wondering just exactly how they had managed to build a time machine in the first place. He honestly didn't expect it to work, but they had somehow managed. The work they were doing looked extraordinarily difficult and confusing. They had computers full of text, microscopes, welding devices, safety goggles, and a number of other unidentifiable objects. Skwisgaar shook his head in confusion. There was no way he would ever understand how they had managed to built the time machine. There was no use even trying to wrap his mind around it.

"A hem," he cleared his throat as he walked closer to the klokateers. They promptly stopped everything they were doing and looked up at him.

"Yes, master," one of them spoke up.

"I needs to asks yous a favors," Skwisgaar began.

"Sir, we are trying our best, I assure you. We think we are onto something. I cannot guarantee it, but we might be able to be finished by the end of the day; I think we are getting close. We just need to add a few more things and test it out," the hooded man stammered, "If you require it, we will work faster. Whatever you desire, sir."

"No. I ams heres fors anothers differents reasons entirelies," Skwisgaar corrected, "it ams abouts de times machines... but nots to builds it fasters... I needs fors you to stops buildings it."

"Why, sir? Are we doing it incorrectly? Would you prefer a different color or style of materials? We will start over from scratch and work twice as fast, just as soon as you give us the requirements you desire. We can make the machine however you'd like," the hooded man sounded concerned.

Skwisgaar sighed, "I don'ts wants it builds at all," he explained, "I wants you to stops buildings it. I wants yous to burns de parts whats you alreadies builds. And I wants yous to forgets I ever asks to builds it. Laters, I mights asks yous if you builds it, but if I do, it wills be when I ams drunks. Or maybe I wills be testings you. You needs for to tells me it ams impossibles, no matters how mads I am. Understands?"

He nodded, "yes, master," he then turned to the rest of the employees, "you heard him, men, burn it all," he turned back to Skwisgaar, "is there anything else, sir?"

Skwisgaar shook his head, "nopes... Well, goes makes me a milkshake. I wills be in de mains room," Skwisgaar instructed "sees you laters." He walked back to an isolated area of the basement and waited. As soon as the time machine had been destroyed, he would most definitely disappear, since he would have never had the time machine, thus would have never had the opportunity to use it to travel back in time. He would exist only as his "present self," and so would the rest of the band, including Toki; no one would ever know any of this had happened at all.

He looked down at the time machine in his hands. It was still there, so the klokateers must not have made it to the incinerator yet. He knew they had to be getting close, because he knew where the incinerator was, and it wasn't very far from the room he had just been in with the Dethklok employees.

As he continued to look at the time machine, he noticed it was slowly becoming translucent... It was fading out of existence. He continued to look at it as it faded. Then he noticed his own hand fading as well. He glanced at his legs, arms, and torso. His entire body was fading. This was entirely awesome. Skwisgaar had never faded out of existence before. It was a shame he wasn't going to remember this.

Skwisgaar enjoyed ceasing to exist, but before long, it was over, and both the time machine, and the guitarist were gone. Of course, Skwisgaar still remained in the present, just without the time machine he had so desperately desired.

_xxxxxx(note: this next part takes place at the same chronological time as the first chapter)_

Skwisgaar walked into the main room where he was going to spend his day waiting on the completion of his time machine. He was about to suggest that his band mates join him for a drink when a klokateer approached him with a milkshake.

"Your milkshake, my lord," he said, handing the milkshake to Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar raised his eyebrows in confusion. He hadn't asked for a milkshake. It looked delicious though, so he accepted it anyway, "aren'ts you supposed to be downs stairs, buildings _somethings _fors me?" he asked with a tone which made clear he didn't want his band mates in on the time machine secret.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the thing you requested is simply impossible to create," the klokateer told him, sounding a bit worried.

"You ams say you _cannots _builds it? Maybe you ams not tries hards enoughs!" Skwisgaar yelled.

"I deeply and sincerely apologize, master... but we looked on the internet, and there is no possible way to build a time machine..." the klokateer explained, knowing he was lying, but also knowing Skwisgaar had instructed him to do so. He didn't understand why Skwisgaar was performing this little skit, but he did not want to question the guitarist's motives.

"How ams you knows it ams impossibles!?" Skwisgaar continued yelling.

"The internet, sir," the employee lied.

"Uh huh..." Skwisgaar seemed to be considering this excuse, "Okays. I guess if de internets says so... I means, de internets am pretties reliables."

"Ja," Toki cut in. Skwisgaar hadn't noticed, but Toki was standing right beside him now, "I looks on de internets once times, lookings fors whats are ingredients for peanut butters sandwich. I finds all de answers. De internets know everythings."

Skwisgaar looked over at him as though he was an idiot.

"Hey Skwisgaar, what if you ams a rabbits?" Toki asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

This question took Skwisgaar by surprise. He thought for a moment, trying to understand the question. Was Toki really asking him if he was a rabbit? Or what life would be like if he was a rabbit? What the hell was he talking about? "Um... whats?" he finally asked.

"Oh... Is a questions hypotheticals. Wait... I ask it wrongs... Heres goes: What ifs you can be a rabbits, but you nots in Dethkloks anymore?" he asked, "woulds you be a rabbits?"

"Uh... No," Skwisgaar aswered.

"Me neithers," Toki agreed, "it woulds be funs, being a rabbits for a whiles, but nots if I has to be a regulars rabbits. If I could be a rabbits _and _be in Dethkloks, I would be a rabbits though. Maybes only for a littles whiles."

Skwisgaar was extremely confused, but still bored. He was upset that his time machine hadn't worked out. Now there was nothing fun to do, and there wouldn't be a time machine to look forward to.

"You guys wants to goes drinkings?" he asked.

His band mates shook their heads, all except Toki, who nodded eagerly and shouted, "Oh! Me! Yes! I wants to goes!"

Skwisgaar sighed, "fine. Just don'ts drinks too much."

Toki nodded in agreement.

Skwisgaar and Toki made their way to a nearby pub and started drinking. Already, Toki was disobeying Skwisgaar's order to not drink much. Skwisgaar sighed. He hadn't expected Toki to comply with that order anyway. He always told him to take it easy on drinking, but the rhythm guitarist never listened.

After a while, Skwisgaar looked over to Toki who was swaying in his chair. They had sat right at the bar, but now Skwisgaar was thinking he should move Toki over to a booth, so that when he fell backwards, it would be into the back of a seat instead of into the floor. He stood up and ordered Toki to follow. They made their way over to a booth, Toki almost falling down several times on the way.

Skwisgaar sat across the table from the brunette man, looking at him and wondering about his time machine. Toki drank a lot, and Skwisgaar was sure it was because he had numerous emotional issues. He wished he could change Toki's past, and with a time machine, he would have been able to.

"Tokis?" Skwisgaar asked.

Toki looked up, "ja?" he muttered, his voice quiet and confused-sounding, as though he didn't remember where they were.

"If you coulds makes a times machines, woulds you use it to changes your past?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Is dis am anothers hypotheticals?" Toki asked, his words slurring.

"Uh.. ja. Hypotheticals questions, yes," Skwisgaar answered.

"Didn'ts you alreadies asks me?" Toki asked, "last nights?"

Skwisgaar looked at him, confused, "no," he said, "I didn'ts even talks to yous last nights."

"Oh, it was de days befores den. You wakes me ups in de mornings and asks me if I trades livings in Norways but den I ams not in Dethkloks anymores," Toki explained.

"No, I didn'ts ask dat," Skwisgaar said again, "I was asleeps yesterdays mornings. I don'ts wakes up in de mornings, Toki," he assured him, "you must have has a dreams."

Toki nodded, "I guess so," he agreed.

"Well, woulds you?" Skwisgaar asked again, "would you changes your pasts if you coulds?"

Toki shook his head, "No. It woulds changes my futures."

Skwisgaar nodded, "I guess it mights," he agreed.

"Besides, everythings am okays now," Toki added, "I wouldn'ts wants to changes anythings in my lifes, because it all works outs in de ends. I am lives in a bigs house and has good friends and gets to plays music whats I likes. It's all am de best lifes I coulds have."

Skwisgaar nodded, "I guess you ams rights."

"I ams always rights," Toki mumbled and then fell over in the seat.

Skwisgaar sighed, "I guess it's am times to goes homes den..."

He dragged Toki out to the car he had driven them in and shoved him into the back seat. As he drove home he considered what Toki had said. The rhythm guitarist was right. All of the members of Dethklok were pretty lucky. Maybe not as children, but they were all rich and famous now, and sometimes they were even like a family. Maybe not the most normal family, but a family nonetheless, a family who didn't hurt each other, or commit murder-suicides, or sleep with tons of strange men.

The band members hadn't had great childhoods, with the exception of Nathan, who claimed to love his father, but the trials they had endured were the things which built their characters and made them who they were in the present. All of the things they lived through led them to where they were today, and Skwisgaar supposed it might have all been worth it. Maybe the time machine not working out wasn't such a bad thing after all...

xxxxxx(the end)xxxxxx

_**In order to clear up any confusion, in case it wasn't clear, in the last portion of this chapter, no one remembers child-Toki, because the time machine had never been finished. The klokateer brought Skwisgaar the milkshake because he had just ordered him to while he was in the basement preventing the time machine from being built, and Toki's rabbit question was in response to the hypothetical questions Skwisgaar had asked him earlier. Skwisgaar doesn't recall this, because his "future-self" was the one who had asked Toki those questions.**_

_**I know this may have gotten a bit confusing, but I have faith in you guys. I'm certain you are all smart enough to figure out what happened. And if there is anything that doesn't quite make sense... well, they were using a time machine... I suppose it isn't meant to make sense sometimes.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading this story. It was a joy to write, and I hope you all had as much fun reading it. :) Double thank you to everyone who reviewed also, and triple thank you to anyone who has been sticking it through since the beginning, even though I stopped updating for such a long time.**_


End file.
